Prophesy
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: *COMPLETE* Its a story that is made up by me and only me no people from shows or anything like that...it has demons, vampires, overlords, and more. And some romance, the people within this story are somewhat real people. This story is bit slow at first so...yeah XD
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

He lays there limp and alone pined to the ground, barely breathing being that a sword has been stabbed through his heart. Pinning him to a yard of someone's home as he was slowly passing out from blood lose he thought to himself. "Where did I go wrong? I never got to save her…my…d-dear…Vina…" and with that running through his mind he pasts out.

…but let's start from the begging…

It was about midnight when Vina a 18 year old young women who was kidnapped during her walk home on a Tuesday night after she left her job at a gas station. The news following this incident came two days later streaming on about every news channel. The news reporters clucked about it like talkative chickens.

In the deep north at Stone Tower the news came of the incident. **"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" **Rhy snarls before throwing the TV clicker at the TV making it break and combust into flames. The smoke fills the room then Rhy's father peeks into the small living room from the kitchens door way. "**RATHEN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREACK THE TV FOR?"** he demands as he rushes to open the front door to let out the smoke before putting out the TV.

"**DON'T CALL ME RATHEN!" **Rhy yells back **"WHY? IT'S YOUR F% NAME!"** his father replies with just as much anger**. "YOU KNOW I GO BY RHY!" **Rhy growls **"ITS RATHEN!" **Rhy's dad yells. The neighbors next door an old couple both sigh, "they're at it again" the old lady groans. **"MOM CALLED ME RHY!" "YOUR MOM IS A DIRTY CHEATING WHORE!" "THAT'S NOT TOTAL TRUE**…not the dirty part I think" Rhy says then it gets quiet between them. Two hours later with half a couch ripped apart plus shattered dishes every where.

"Huh…the news says Vina was kidnapped a week ago…" Rhy sighs as his normal angry expression soften to a depressed gloomy expression. His father stopped at what he was doing to look up at his son then kept cleaning kind of wishing he didn't start a fight with his son. "I wonder how Cole and Razz are dealing with this, Vina is they're sister." Rhy groans before the cordless house phone started ringing but stops when Rhy's father answers it. **"RHY!" **a mans voice yells through the other end "no…this is his father, Skazen" "oh um…is Rhy I mean Rathen. Is he home?" the voice asks. "yeah hold on, RATHEN PHONE!" Skazen calls.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! **I'm sorry hello?" Rhy asks "**HEY VINA IS MISSING!"** the voice yells. "Cole chill I know" Rhy sighs "dude get over here we'll go find her and make the kidnappers pay**!**" Cole demands "ok hold on…**HEY!**" Rhy yells to his father **"WHAT?" **Skazen calls back "can I go f…" "no" "but" "no". "**AH! **I'm sorry Cole I can't" Rhy says in a sadden tone "but dude you have" Cole stops as Razz's voices yells out from the background to hurry the hell up. Cole sighs **"WHATEVER!" **Cole growls and hangs up.

Rhy sighs…one month later…the new not on fire TV is broadcasting that Vina hasn't been found yet Rhy growls in anger but just sets down the TV clicker after turning the TV off. "Rathen go down to the court yard and pick some stuff up for me" Skazen orders Rhy. Rhy groans "fine" he reply's and takes the list from his father. He then changes into a clean light blue short sleeve shirt that has two slits in the back for his gray bat like wings. He folds them against his back before putting on a white long sleeve button up shirt that has the sleeves half way rolled up and buttoned up half way as well.

The white shirt go's over his wings hiding them away. He brushes his hair that is light green with dark green tips on his bangs that has a gap in-between that end up somewhat get in his eyes. The two only long chunks of his hair are going past his shoulders and down onto his chest where it just barely past his nipples hanging nearly in front of him at all time. The back of his hair barely reaches his shoulders.

The two short horns that pock out of his green bangs one holds the hair from one eye and the other just breaks the bangs its in into two parts. Rhy then puts sun glasses on to hide his golden yellow eyes. "Be right back" Rhy calls with a twitch of his gray tail that had the devil point at the end before leaving his apartment home to go to the court yard.

He pushes through crowds before spotting a new market vender. He walks up to the vender whom is a 18 year old looking girl with short blond hair that had black wolf ears were her human like ears would have been and a black wolf tail plus her canines and short like two inches long claws at the end of her fingers were showing as well. She greeted him with a nod and offered him into her large tent witch he followed without even thinking of what can happen to him.

"Tell me young one what's bothering you?" the woman asks. "well this human girl I like named Vina was kidnapped about a month ago and I haven't heard from her brothers lately…" Rhy reply's not even noticing that he has no idea who this chick is or why he's telling her all this. "Hm that's not good…and what has Skazen said about this?" she asks, "well he wont let me go help…wait how you know my father?**!**" Rhy finally asks in a demanding meaner. She grins a toothy grin before blowing this purple sand like powder into his face making him gasp so he inhaled it before becoming really sleepy.

"Wh-who are you…?" Rhy managed to ask "Names Whisper…Whisp for short" Whisp grins as he passes out into sleep land. She drags his limp body to the back of her van and lifts him up and into the van. Whisp packed her tent near the end of the day, leaving Skazen unaware that his only child has just been kidnapped. Whisp then drives into the night leaving no trace of her ever being there.


	2. Chapter 2: Random

Rhy wakes up in the back of Whisp's hippy van that's as dark as night itself. It was about five in the morning the light of a new day has resin over the horizon painting the sky a light powder blue. "Wh-where am…" Rhy starts to ask but stops when noticing that Whisp who unknowing he was wake was singing to The Bird and the Worm by The Used that came from her ipod that was connected to the radio. She looks up to glace into the rear-view mirror but screamed in surprise when finding him blankly staring at her within the mirror before she slammed on the breaks. Sending Rhy over the back seats from where he laid in the soft pillows and blankets that made up the very back giving it a gypsy feel.

"**AH! THE F%! DON'T SCARY ME LIKE THAT!" **Whisp pants with one hand on her chest over her heart and the other on the wheel. "scared you? …**WHAT THE F%? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!**" Rhy yells at her as he adjust himself to where he's sitting then rubbed his head. "Ok, ok how about you tell me why you kidnapped me?" Rhy sighs trying to keep calm. "Fine" Whisp says turning down the radio and went on driving.

"Ok so listen cause I'm not saying this twice…I didn't kidnap you, I'm simple helping you. You wanted to go save your girlfriend right?" Whisp posses. "Um yes, I mean, **SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND JUST A FRIEND!**" Rhy replies trying to hide a small blush. "Yeah ok" Whisp says rolling her eyes "anyways you'll have to trust me the beings who took your "_friend_" are sly ones" Whisp growls at the thought of theses beings. "…wait why should I trust you just because of these "beings" and what do they want with me?" Rhy demands doing the hand quote as he said beings.

Whisp growls and speeds up and hits a pot hole sending Rhy air born hitting his head on the roof of the van then back down. **"WHAT THE F% WAS THAT FOR?" **Rhy shouts grabbing his head in pain and bent forward before quickly buckling his seatbelt. "Now that your finally listening, you and I are the very much the same. Theses beings are my problem to…so why not work together, hm?" Whisp asks as she slows down when the van entered a small city. "Well hm…I guess, I mean I don't really need a sidekick but I'll give it a try." Rhy says grinning.

Rhy groans as he looked around at the city buildings as they shin with the glare of the sun. "Uh so where are we heading first? Do you know where theses people are, even?" Rhy asks before yawning and moved up to the front set leaned his head back against the head rest. "We're going to pick up some Burger King first" Whisp says smiling with an almost crazy killer smile. "…" Rhy gives her a lost look before the van stops suddenly sending Rhy jerking forward. "We're here!" Whisp sighs in relief "um yay? Burger King?" Rhy says as he is in wow about never been to a Burger King before but tries to hide it.

"For food then we go to my sister's Lilith" Whisp says watching the BK building. "ok ready?" Whisp asks Rhy as she gets out of the van and went around to Rhy's door as he got out. Rhy thought about making a run for it but how far can he get with this crazy wolf chick with me. He turns to Whisp and gasp as he noticed her wolfish looks and parts have gone. "what? Oh its my tail and ears right? Well I can change to were I look like a human. What's your excuse?" she says seeing his surprised face.

He replies fast by putting his tail within his pants, his shirt easily covered the hole. Whisp sighs "here" she says unzipping and handing over her black jacket her shirt is a blood red v cut short sleeve shirt that had no full back but stayed together by the string like bands that connected to both sides. She jesters for him to put it on so he did but didn't zip it up before he could ask why he's wearing her jacket she then puts up the hood. "now they can't see your horns" she smiles and hands him a black toy gun then grabbed his wrist before running at the building. They stop at the large window that's near the main door and throw a huge rock through the window shattering it and jumped in.

Many worker and customers stand up at the random scene. Whisp yells **"NOBODY MOVE HE'S GOT A GUN!" **she then lifts Rhy arm that is holding the toy gun. He looks at her with wide eyes like are you F% series. Five minutes later she breaks another window whom is right next to the one she broke before using the same rock and they escape out that one and ran to the van were Whisp starts it up and they speed off with two arm fulls of burgers. They get away right before the cops had a chance to read the license plate, stopped for gas and to stay the night at a hotel that was 12 miles out of that small city.


	3. Chapter 3: What's next?

(Author notes- I can't reply to all your comments so when you send me them I'll reply to them using my profile so when you want to read my replies to them it be on my fanfic profile page.)

Whisp groans from the light shining in through the cracks within the blind's that covered the hotel window. The brightness stabs her tired eyes and the rubbing ruffness and burning feeling of the hotel carpet on her back didn't help at all. "Wait a minute?" she mumbles well pushing herself up to sit up against the wall.

**"THAT ASSHOLE!"** Whisp snarls in anger as she noticed that her wrists and ankles were bound together with rope. Whisp sighs then one of her middle finger's claws grows black in color and two inches in size from its normal one and a half inch. The dagger sharp thick claw easily cuts through the rope on her writes then she went for the rope on her ankles. Whisp looks around finding her money gone with her keys.

She blinks giving that 'oh he better not have' she then gets up running from the far wall that she was at and runs over the first bed then jumps over the gap and back to the last bed getting down from it and grabbed her jacket before leaving the hotel room. She stands in the parking lot under the over hang that shades her from the sun. Whisp puts her jacket on as she stares at the skid marks on the street knowing it came from her van. Whisp looks around seeing no one around to see what she was about to do.

She turns her head letting her eye to go the rest of the way as she looks behind herself. A round pure black portal that had deep red smoke coming off the borders of it appears behind her near the wall where her hotel room is. "Find him" she simply orders then turns back to the street. A steel point slowly starts to come out of the portal followed by what looks like a dragon's head.

The head of this snake like dragon beast is a long steel plating that covers the top of its head and passes about two feet from the back of its head and one inch passed its mouth. The sides of the mental go's down the sides of its head passing its eyes and ending at its jaw lines. Its eye have gray smoke coming from the corners of them with its pupils a dimmed star shape being red with a orange bordering the red the iris being black. Its body is just like a snake with the white soft under belly and a pale yellow with gray spotted covering its back. The beast is large in size and has long sharp teeth and claws as it only has its front lags with three long sharp claws and gray smoke flowing from the end of its tail. Whisp smiles as she can hear her beast flop onto the ground and slither to her side then it lifts its large head matching up the same height as hers and its tail raps around her lags up to her waste.

"Find him, stop him" Whisp orders with an emotionless face as she watches it slither into the sunlight. It then looks like it's climbing up steps in the air as it then twirls in mid air and flies off. Whisp watches it until it disappears behind the tall buildings and listens to screams and yelling followed after it.

About five minutes after Whisp's strong nose picks up the sent of anger/ panic mixed into the sent of burnt rubber. "Rhy" she whispers before taking off into the other direction then her beast. **"Sorry!"** Rhy yells out the driver's window repeatedly to ever one who was near by him as he couldn't keep the van under control and was swerving very where. The beast sorrows over head watching before diving down to Rhy coming up next to the open passenger's window.

Rhy looks over to where he not only heard but felt a hard thud before freaking the F out when he finds the beast now half way through the window. Its body trying to grip onto the van, its claws trying and retrying to get a good grip onto the side of the set as it snarls and snaps at Rhy. **"WHAT THE…?"** before Rhy could finish what he was saying he had to dodge traffic sending the beast out the window it came from and back into the air only to have it chase after him again.

Rhy stops the van that ended up drifting first but as soon as he saw the beast Rhy gets out and ditches the van only to rip his own deep gray dragon like wings out and takes off into the sky leaving people gasping and pointing. He sighs in relief before looking back finding the beast far back behind him then noticed how the beast spins down some and disappears behind buildings. Rhy grins as he flies over a large building, enjoying the empty blue sky of mid-day thinking he's free of Whisp and her weird ways.

He started for the way back home not noticing a stranger standing on top a roof that he just passed until suddenly Rhy was grabbed by the ankle and ripped straight out of the sky. The stranger flipped Rhy around and slamming him onto the roofs floor making Rhy whine in pain as Rhy then griped his side and slowing turning to the other side trying to get up. Rhy looks up at the stranger finding a man in a crisp clean black business suit but then yelped in more pain a the stranger steps on Rhys tail and keeps it there stopping Rhy from getting any farther. The stranger's arm that he used to grab Rhy out of the sky whipped around like a whip slashing one side of Rhy's face before going back to its normal shape and length. The bright sun behind the man made it hard to see his face but all Rhy need to know was if he was friend or foe witch slamming him down and stepping onto his tail told him all he needed to know.

The stranger reached up to the sky with one arm before his elbow up to his hand shifted into a long sharp point. Rhy couldn't move or what to think about what he's seeing. He fought with his dad in hand to hand combat about a hundred times and more but this man, this thing, he isn't human nor anything Rhy has ever seen before. Rhy simply didn't have any idea on what to do next. Out of nowhere fire long black thick claws stab through the stranger's belly from behind followed by a large hand and arm ending at its elbow.

Green / orange / yellow mixed color goo oozed down the claws and onto the thick black fur that covered the hand and arm. The goo like a really thick honey seeped out of the man's wound and dripped to the floor. The hand twitched before griped the man's throat and lifted him off the floor some. Rhy watched with wide eyes but quickly backed up and grabbed his tail where the stranger had stepped on it. Then the hand let go of the man's throat before pulling it's arm back through the man's belly.

The hole left by the arm was huge taking up nearly all of the stranger's chest. Goo gushed out of the wound spilling all over the floor. The stranger drops to his knees then onto his chest. The body bubbles into the weird colored goo before seeping into the floor leaving a faint gray/ green stain. Rhy stands and blocks the sunlight from his eyes only to find Whisp with now back to normal human skin arm that is covered with crusty dried up flaky goo.

Rhy watches her as she brushes of the crusty goo left over then she turns to Rhy with and angry glare. **"What were you even thinking?"** Whisp asks in an unstable angry tone. "I…I…" Rhy stutters as he looks from Whisp's dagger like perusing eyes and the stain. "Save it now come" Whisp snarls and orders him. As they walk to the end of the roof Rhy stops and looks back only to find the beast coming at him.

Rhy go's all wide eye and backs up ready for it take the beast on but the beast go's around him and to Whisp, she get onto the beast and flies down to her van with Rhy following. Getting there they find cops, the F.B.I., and the cost guard surrounding Whisp's van. She glares back at him then ordered him to come to her side using her hand. Rhy go's to her but she just stapes him in the back his head then pulls him onto the beast as people start yelling and bright lights come on. The beast flies and grabs the van and flies into a large portal made by Whisp. Whisp, the van, Rhy, and the beast all go into the portal then it closes.

"Where are we?" Rhy asks seeing nothing but darkness. "I'm getting my van fixed cause of you so we should be spit out somewhere near my sister's place" Whisp says calmly. "Oh and Rhy if you ever do that again I'll hurt you…understood?" Whisp growls and looks at him her eyes shining like cats in the dark. Rhy nods knowing she can see him and they go on.


	4. Chapter 4: Whisp's Story

Rhy had fallen asleep about the time it came for him and Whisp to leave the darkness of Whisp's weird but yet helpful portal and come back into the real word. Whisp shrugs trying to wake Rhy up as he was holding onto her waist and his head against her back right between her shoulder blades. He rubs his head into her jacket and squeezed tighter on her waist then sat up yawning. When Rhy opened his eyes he found himself behind Whisp pretty much right against her back, her tail raped around his waist. Rhy go's wide eye and freaks out only to fall off the top of Whisp's van.

"Well, well, well…now who do we have here?" Lilith asks looking down at Rhy. Rhy looks up at her but then scrambles to his feet and backed up to where he was at the back of the van and kept backing up. **"Oh no you don't!"** Whisp says jumping off the top of her van and landed behind him putting an arm around his shoulders. Lilith laughs as her long dark brown hair flow with the wind as did Whisp's and Rhy's.

"Hey sis so this is Rhy the gargoyle kid I told you about" Whisp says pushing Rhy to Lilith. Lilith's long nearly boney tail whips around behind her with a hook, dagger like point at the end of it. She leans in and looks at him like if she was looking for something within.

"well he doesn't look like what you said he was meant to be" Lilith says standing back up straight and scratching her head by one of her horns that looks like a barely curling ram horns.

Lilith is wearing a dark brown top that covers her chest to right above her pants it doesn't have any sleeves so it shows a lot of her tan skin. Her pants are a dark blue jean color with white piping on it making it look like astronaut's pants that they wear after taking off the gear and she never wears shoes. Her dark brown hair go's down to the middle of her back and she doesn't have bangs but have some of her hair on both sides of her head hiding away her ears. The brownness of her hair matches her eyes but her pupil is a crystal shape.

"Um Lily can you fix my van?" Whisp asked her sister as Lilith growls at Whisp because she never really liked being called Lily. "Fine I'll send the boys to take it into town tomorrow" Lily says as she grins and watches Whisp starting to get over excited.

"**MY BROTHERS ARE BACK? THEY'RE HERE?"** Whisp yells freaking the F out and ending up knocking Rhy over. "yep and yep" Lily says with a smile and crossing her arms like she's mentally saying 'a good days work done' but when she opened her eyes she finds Rhy face down in the dirt and Whisp running to the big old style two story house that's at the foot of a mountain.

Lily helps Rhy up he brushes himself off then turned to Lily. "So what did you mean by I don't look like what I'm meant to be?" Rhy asks her with a small glare. Lily sighs "it be all told in time" she simply says then jesters to him to help her push the van into the old barn that was right next to them.

"So your not really her sister so why does she keep saying you're her sister and I bet her brothers aren't even her brothers are they?" Rhy asks trying to talk to Lily as they walk to the house. "…no I'm not her sister and those guys aren't her brothers ether but we all feel like a family so why not be sisters and brothers." Lily says then stops Rhy as she comes to a stop herself before getting to the house. "see the man wearing black jeans, black shoes, and the black shirt with the black and white strip long sleeved shirt under it and the red cloth tied around his right arm?" Lily asks Rhy and Rhy looks past her. "yeah the really tall, skinny, blood red emo hair cut one with the deep green eyes" Rhy replies to Lily. "well don't get to close to him and don't touch any of his stuff" she says with a look like dead series face and Rhy nods looking at that man as Whisp hugs him and the man smiles and hugs back.

"Ok you see the tall super pale skin man with the white button up long sleeve shirt with the light blue jean pants with the brown shoes and white long bangs and short in the back hair?" Lily asks not to sure why she's explaining they're looks to him. "Yeah what should I look out for with him?" Rhy asks as he watches Whisp hug this guy and the guy doesn't look real pleased about the hug but he smiles.

"Um well they both have hunger problems but he's ok to be around just don't touch his weapons ok?" Lily says and Rhy just watch giving a face like he's making mental note. Lily noticing this just leads Rhy up to the house and in following Whisp and the guys. Once they entered the guys just look at Rhy with a weird almost an unproved look.

"oh Rhy" Whisp say getting off the couch were she was sitting next to the emo looking guy as the white haired guy was sitting one of the chairs. "this is Mark" Whisp says pointing to the red hair over the right eye emo, Mark looks at Rhy and nods not changing his lifeless emotion. Rhy nods back looking at Marks three small horns pocking out of this bangs being there was three on each side of his face going down his jaw lines getting smaller as the top is the longest to the shortest being the bottom one and the black point starting from his left eye and ended at his cheek bone.

"And this is Blood" Whisp says pointing to the white haired man in the chair. Blood just looks at Rhy and Rhy nods at him taking note that Blood's eyes are deep red in the iris and just red instead of white. "Well guys can you take my van to the shop?" Whisp asks with puppy dog eyes ending up with them getting up "no, no not now tomorrow" Whisp says shacking her hands like please don't get up. They look at each other them go outside to go do it anyways giving off the vibe that they didn't want to be inside the house at the moment so she let them go.

"Rhy stay with Lily" Whisp orders before she yawns. **"SHUT UP!" **Lily yells out from the kitchen. "Huh sis watch him as I go nap ok?" Whisp calls out as she is already going up the stares and headed to her room. "Whatever Rhy get in here and drink coffee with me" Lily orders and Rhy just sighs then went in. Rhy walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table as Lily walks up giving him a coffee cup of coffee then she sat down with hers and the sugar & cream is already on the table with them.

"um so Lily I was kinda thinking you could tell me Whisper's story…I mean she kidnapped me that means she knows me so don't you think it be fair that I know hers?" Rhy asks hoping Lily would tell him something useful. Lily sits there sipping her coffee thinking then hears the sound of Whisp sound asleep and sighs. "Fine I'll tell you but you ever tell Whisp I told you her story or even hint it you'll have to deal with not only her but me as well got it? Cause she only told me her whole story the others only know parts of it so you ever breath a word and I'll…" Lily says as her tail whips around the very sharp point stops right before it could stab Rhy's throat. Rhy nods slowly moving away from the danger.

"Then lets begin" Lily sighs knowing she's taking a big risk on not only on her own life but Rhys as well. "it all started with her childhood…it was a um normal childhood…well she killed her two older brothers then went for her parents but understand that she's not human at all just like you and me we just look it" Lily says as Rhy looks shocked at that he can't even picture him killing his father. "well that's pretty much her childhood a lot of killing but she doesn't talk about it a lot not even to me but its her teen years that get a bit crazy…" Lily says looking down at her cup.

(Author note: I'm writing her story like if we back there not Lily telling it but Lily is really telling all of this to Rhy. Oh and Whisp has natural powers to look like humans they all do but in this part she looks human but naked huh you'll see…)

It was a normal day as Whisp was walking within a tall grass field followed by wolves her long hair reached to her butt parts of it laid in the front covering her boob. The wolves licked at her hands and ran around making play with me jesters. Days then were good, peaceful. Ate well, napped, hunted with her pack but it was bond to end like all things.

One day she was sitting near a river morning dew scented the air but a cry ringed out of the forest and she knows that cry. Whisp raced off to it only to finding her friends, her pack ripped apart. The scent of humans were all over it and Whisp when into a raging state but instead of killing the nears town she went there stole clothes and searched for who could of did it or who leads them.

Months have passed when she finally got asked to work in a lab as an assistant for the one of the riches person in that state who also was the head of the research lab. Whisp got closer and closer to him plotting on how she should kill him but then took noticed that the other works started disappearing. So one night she came to the lab when she thought no one was there. Whisp found her way to the basement but what she found wasn't the other works well not anymore they weren't.

Whisp watched in horror at what has become of these humans but yet a part of her wanted humans died. She wondered to the end of the hall where she can hear screams and howl of pain and sorrow as she looked in the small windows of large white rooms finding crazed humans, animals, mixes of the two. Then she came to the very end of the hall where Whisp found the rich owner cleaning up after what looked like failed test subjects.

Whisp backs up slowly ready to turn and run from this place and never look back. As she turns she runs right into a very tall and muscular man a hood draping his face from view. He grabbed her throat as the man shots electricity through her body making Whisp pass out. When she woke she found herself strapped to a lab table with the rich man scientist standing over her with a bright light shining behind him and to the corner it looked like the other man who attacked her earlier. Then it happened then horrible testing.

Lily stopped and got up to get more coffee. **"COME ON WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" **Rhy demands to know nearly yelling it through the house but yet Whisp still didn't wake. Lily sighs "what you think happened…she got tested on forced to fight against other test subjects, they wouldn't feed her on months on end, tortured her, made her go crazy" Lily says turning away and looking into the sink.

"And how she escape?" Rhy asks showing sad eyes knowing that nether human nor should beast go through such things but yet tries to hide it away. "…she made it look like she killed herself and when they went in to take out the body she attacked killing anything that moved but the scientist got away and that's pretty much her story" Lily says with a tone like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "What about you and those guys?" Rhy asks by now its night outside and when Lily went to answer him the two men walked into the kitchen.

"Us guys were found by Whisp" Blood says causing both Rhy and Lily to look behind themselves finding the men in the kitchen door way. "Whisp found me as an adult and Mark here as a teen and that's all you need to know" Blood growls bearing long vampiric fangs. "and she found me as a child" Lily says patting Rhy on the back "oh and your sleeping on the couch" Lily laughs and they all walk up stares leaving Rhy to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: No Skazen

Morning comes but no light shined through the windows being the black cloths covering every window in the house hold shrouding every room in darkness. Rhy opens his eyes in near shock as he can't remember when he fell asleep. He sits up in the couch and looks around not able to see anything not even his own hand in front of his face but he did spot a faint glow of light shining on the floor in the kitchen. Rhy gets up trips on the coffee table then on his shoes ending up falling down completely as he laid there on his belly half way in the kitchen. When he went to get up he looked over to his right and noticed the light was coming from behind a door that had a couple steps heading down in front of it.

Rhy go's to the door and pushes it open and found torches on the walls leading down. The walls weren't normal it was more like cave walls. He hears voices coming from down there but getting louder as if they were getting closer. Rhy freaks and go's back to the living room tripping on his shoes again and falling over again. The voices stop when finding the door open then there was a short silence before hearing the door shut and the glow of the torches disappeared.

They come into the kitchen doorway but then Rhy through a punch and hit one of them after he jumped back. The other turned the living rooms light on reviling Blood and Mark standing there. Mark is holding the side of his face and growling as he glared at Rhy. Blood stands to the side where the light switch is, he is shirtless as a towel hangs around his neck and drops of water drips from his silky wet white hair onto his light blue jeans and onto his feet.

"uh sorry Mark I didn't mean to…I mean I couldn't see you and thought you guys were you know breaking in" Rhy says stepping back some but Mark wasn't having any of it as he breaths in then sends an super sonic scream at Rhy sending Rhy flying back and against a wall. Blood go's to stop Mark from trying to kill Rhy but they all stop when hearing yelling from up stares. Lily comes down wearing a large shirt with a wolf howling on it and shorts with puppies on them.

"**SHUT THE F%CK UP!"** Lily yells at them as she stands on the bottom step. She glares at the boys then looks up the stares. "Remember Whip is sleeping" Lily says motioning her hands as in calm down. Rhy looks to the guys and to Lily "are you guys scared of Whisp?" Rhy asks walking up to Lily from the wall he against that was behind her. They all look at each other then burst into laughter. "God no she just have problems sleeping so when she finally falls asleep we try not to wake her because we have good manners" Mark says crossing his arms.

"He guys scenes when did we have cats?" Blood asks pointing to the couch where sat three cats. They all look over with say what face. One of the cats go's to meow but instead moo came out making the other two cats look at that one cat.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU F%CKING THINGS DOING IN MY HOUSE?"** Lily yells as she gets in a fighting pose followed by the boys but then a long tentacle breaks through the window grabbing Rhy and ripping him out of the house as the cats turn into splinters.

(Author's note: Splinters are what attacked Rhy in the third chapter just so you know.)

Rhy struggles and tries to get away but once outside he noticed that there's five more splinters on the ground. Lily fights off two splinters as she sent Blood after Rhy. Lily snaps one of the splinters neck killing it then dropped it onto the floor letting it melt into the ground.

Blood fights with a fairly large one with only a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Mark has his electric guitar out playing hard core metal guitar music with his sonic screaming making the splinter freaking out and attacks its self ending up with it killing its self. The one that took Rhy took shape of a little girl her pony tail is the huge long tentacle. She smiles and giggles before screams out like a banshee in anger with the tentacle splits into smaller tentacles before it changed into what looked like a huge head. The hair to it became the tentacles and Rhy was pasted out and enclosed in its mouth.

Mark distracts it as Blood charged up his sword that had Lily on it. He then swung it sending Lily flying at the splinter stabbing right through it killing it. They get Rhy out as he woke then screams but was calmed as he noticed Lily and the boys around him they then help him up.

"Wait where is Whisp? Is she still sleeping?" Rhy asks looking around but stopped as Lily points to Whisp's room's window. He looks up there finding Whisp standing there looking down at them and waving but looks straight as her van drives up only about half a mile away before it stopped and a man with a black trench coat and dressed in all black steps out.

"Hey Blood is this one of your friends?" Lily asks as they all stand there watching this random man walking to them. "You know I don't have any friends but to guys" Blood says not turning away from the stranger. The man stops half way there before taking off his sun glasses.

"That scar, that one broken horn" Rhy says steering at the man. "Wait you know that…" Lily starts saying but got cut off by Rhy running to the man. Rhy gets half way there before he sees the man throw what looked like a smoke bomb at the others. Rhy stopped and watched the bomb go off and listened to them chock on the smoke.

"Why did you do that to them dad?" Rhy turns to Skazen and Rhy's father just points to Lily, Mark, and Blood. When Rhy looked over to them he saw they're true forms.

Lily's hair was now down to her butt as parts of it covered her boobs and from her waist down was dark brown fur as she had hoofs now along side with her all black eyes. Blood looked pretty much the same but with albino skin and large albino bat wings with long vampire fangs. Mark is now much larger in size and his red emo hair now runs down his back spiked up, his arms are abnormally long with long claws coming out of his hands and not his nails. Marks face was white and his bottom jaw go's lower when screaming.

(Author's Note: Think hollow mask from Bleach for Mark's face.)

Rhy looks in shock as Lily, Mark, and Blood look at each other then growls at Skazen. Rhy turns to Skazen and Skazen holds his hand out "let's go home" he says to his son. Rhy takes a step to his dad but then heard glass shattering he looked back at finds Whisp jumping off the roof. As she passes through were the smoke went off and was still lingering in the air it messed with her form but instead of her true form she did completely something different a power she got from her past that only comes out with in rage mixed in with want.

Rhy falls back as he stares in shock and lost for words. Whisp is floating in mid air about even with the second floor. Deep gray nearly black smoke takes shape as a huge wolf with Whisp in the middle of it her hair and clothes are wavy like if she was under water. When Whisp lifts her arm the matching front lag of the smoke beast does same.

"**HE'S MINE!"** Whisp roars and the beast opens its mouth showing the portal lining it. Whisp rages in anger and grips Rhy by his extended wing throwing him at Lily and the others then turned to Skazen. Skazen does that bring it on thing with his hand. Whisp roars with the beast's mouth open and down to Skazen's eye level and above being its mouth is way larger then Skazen. He can see Whisp's dragon like beasts growling and crawling to the opening. Skazen fly's up into the air trying to find a week spot in the smoky beast but it swats at him and sends him flying to the forest ending with him hitting a tree.

"**HE'S MINE NOW SKAZEN! I SAVED HIM ****ONCE AND NOW IT'S HIS TURN!" **She yells as she picks Skazen up. Rhy yells and demands to be let go and not to hurt his dad. **"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM WHISPER! HE'S NOT YOUR'S TO TAKE!" **Skazen yells back at her as he gasps for air with her tighten her grip on him. Skazen coffs up blood **"HE'S MY SON NOT YOUR TOOL!" **he screams trying to stay awake but out of no where a golden yellow color like the color of Rhy's eyes, lazer like shot hits the smoke beast's paw that held Skazen making Whisp drop him.

"Leave him…alone" Rhy demands as a eye like design glows yellow on his chest and a little bit of smoke comes off his hands that were put together. Rhy blacks out and falls over. Whisp looks at Skazen who is trying to get up. He holds one side as he has several broken ribs, one broken wing, and several scratches and gashes. Whisp calms down and go back to her normal human looking self.

"I'm taking him Skazen no matter what you say or do" Whisp sighs and helps him to his feet and touches his chest making the pain lessen and then healed his broken wing "but…" Skazen starts to say but Whisp stops him by saying "you known I was going to end up coming back for him if I absolutely needed to". "Why Rhy and not the others?" Skazen asks knowing he can't take back his son now and it wasn't because he didn't have the strength.

"Skazen, it turns out I need all of them not just your son but it just so happens that Rhy was the closes one to find and with his girly friend missing it gives him a reason to come with me without telling him the truth just yet" Whisp says as Blood flies down to them grabbing both they're hands and flying them to the house where Mark, Lily, and Rhy were waiting even through Rhy was still passed out.

"Blood take Skazen home" Whisp orders and Blood follows. Whisp bends down to Rhy and touches foreheads together "I'm sorry Rathen…dream good dreams" Whisp whispers to Rhy then licked a cut he had near his nose after it instantly healed shut.

(Author's note: I'm drawing Blood, Mark, Lilith right now plus they're true froms if you want to see then say something cause I may try to post them onto my profile page…oh and yes I'm drawing Rhy and Whisp. I don't know about Skazen though.)


	6. Chapter 6: Newcomer

It has been two weak scenes that day with the splinter attack and Skazen showing up. Morning came giving no sunlight to the covered large window that took up the whole roof of the room that Rhy was in. His eyes slowly opened followed by blurred vision but cleared fast as he sat up even faster he rest his head on his knees. Rhy sighed only to notice that his shirt was gone and speaking of gone his pants were missing as well. He felt the blanket that coved him "what is this…fur?" Rhy thought to himself.

He got to his feet and noticed he was just wearing boxers and on top of that he tripped on the rocky like slope leading up some from the bed that was in front of him. The room was in pure darkness the kind of darkness that wouldn't let you see your own hand even if it was an inch away from your face but yet for some reason he felt in some way at home here or at lest the vibe from this room made him feel at peace here. Rhy felt his way through the room making his way to the other end to the light switch but as he was reaching for it he found a lower switch and flicked it down making the cover covering the window gather up along the sides of the window letting the light in. As the sunlight shined in showing the things in the room Rhy gasped at what he found and at how he could feel "at peace".

To the left of him against the wall is a wooden desk with a chair and a small basket trash can next to it, next to that and nearest to him was bones that came from more then a couple animals. To his right against the wall is a tall wooden dresser with five drawers and a mirror hanging over it. Claw marks are digging into the walls going every which way on all the walls. The far wall where he woke has been torn open near the middle as it looks like its been replaced with the start of a small cave same gos for the floor but instead it went down into a small slope were it becoming dirt and gravel from there on. The carpet has dry blood and stains here and there on top of its tan color.

Within the small cave like den was the bed that is a low to the ground and covered in all kinds of animal furs plus hand cuffs cuffed to the ends of the black bars that made up the head board. The roof is pretty much a large window that shows pine trees tops, the sky, clouds, and the sun, depending on the weather. Rhy looks in wow at the roof window then noticed that some clothes that are on the chair with a sticky note stuck to them. He walks up to them finding its his clothes but clean he picked up the sticky note that reed "Morning sorry about the other day -Whisp".

"So when do you think he's going to finally wake up?" Lily asks as she sits on the kitchen counter. "well maybe today or maybe next month" Blood says sitting at the kitchen table he sighs and gives her a look like why you keep asking me this everyday which she does. She sighs and Mark walks in from the basement shutting the door behind him. "Mark go check on Rhy" Lily says before she sipped at her coffee. Mark groans and go's to the living room and walks to the hallway.

Rhy is dressed but with out his button up white shirt and has his wings stretched out as he is going through the desk drawers. He finds about nothing but papers and not even anything important on the papers. He shuts the last drawer and a black book with a red circle and an red x going through the circle on the front draped out from behind the desk. The inside of the book was thick with old, worn down pages, and the book its self is worn down. A strap of the leathery exterior is raped around one side followed with a fairly large old key lock from what looked like it was from the medieval times.

Rhy hears the thump from the book hitting the floor and turns to it before finally picking it up. He runs his fingers over the circle and x marking on the front that gave a almost carved in feeling. Rhy touches the lock and pulls at it even though its rusty looking it still wouldn't budge.

"well, well, well…what's this? A diary maybe or should I look at it as some dirty secrets. Who ever they may be they do have hand cuffs cuffed to the head board for crying out loud and just maybe it can explain what Whisp wont explain." Rhy grins and go's to the door after putting the desk back the way it was and hides away his wings putting his white shirt on. He then noticed that the door he was about to sneak out with the book was a thick wooden old medieval door with two iron slide locks and an iron handle for the door knob.

Rhy puts his other shirt on hiding away his wings then grabs the door handle but stops as he just started thinking "Why do I feel alone? Like there's something missing but what?". As he opened the door lost in his thoughts he nearly runs into Mark who was coming to see if he has awaken yet. Rhy hides the book behind his back just in time.

"What do we have here?" Mark asks looking at Rhy with a series face. "oh hi Mark" Rhy says putting his hands behind his back. "what are you hiding?" Mark asks "huh well when coming out I almost got my tail stuck in the door so I grabbed it making sure I didn't get it caught cause you kinda surprised me" Rhy replies with a cocky smile and feeling proud of himself for thinking fast. "hm well ok then…" Mark says with a irritated look not willing to carry out this pointless chit chat any longer. "um so Mark who's room was I staying in?" Rhy asked.

Mark looks at the closed door then back to Rhy "oh that's Whisp's room". Rhy twitches in shock **"W-WH-WHAT?" **he yells. "Does that bother you?" Mark asks putting his hands in his pockets. "well yes cause the room I just came out of is ground level" "we had work do to the house" "and the hand cuffs on the head board to her bed?" "…she likes kinky stuff…". "where is Whisp anyways then?" Rhy asks crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mark shrugs "I don't know really after you passed out she asked Lily to put a spell on you so you wouldn't wet yourself and asked all of us to watch over you as you slept then she left".

"**wait a minute! How long have I been out?" **Rhy asks in a yelling tone his tail twitching and nearly dropped the book but doesn't. "…about two weeks" Mark sighs then waves his hand for Rhy to follow him through the hallway.

Rhy looks around finding a small table near a window that had a long cloth covering it draping down its lags. Rhy lifts the cloth finding another platform, he then placed the book there and let go of the cloth hiding the book away. Rhy then runs after Mark coming to a walk as they come into the living room finding Lily and Blood on the couch.

"your up well that's good we just got a call from Whisp she's going to be home soon, she sounds angry and the man with her sounds like a huh what would you call him Blood?" Lily asks him looking to him with a haha grin.

"**a ass face cock sucker!" **Blood growls saying it with an angry tone but not yelling. "ha he means the man sounds like a pervert" Lily giggles a bit but then says "I don't really understand why Blood is getting all angry ooh maybe he's jealous hm Blood are you jealous of the perv putting the mores on Whisp?" Lily asks with a evil grin looking at Blood with a daring glare. **"NO!" **he yells and gets up then go's to the basement slamming the door behind him.

"Blood is jealous he has a thing for her but he knows Whisp wont go for him" Lily says sighing from laughter. "why not?" Rhy asks and Mark steps up to Rhys left side. "its cause Blood is a vampire, Whisp isn't into vampires at lest not in that way" Mark says crossing his arms.

"**SHUT UP! YOU HORNY BASTERD!" **Whisp yelling at a light purple long hair that's long in the front but to the sides of his face pulled back into a braid in the back going down to his lower back with a white rose in his hair and violet eye coloring. This man just keeps flirting with her saying cheesy with a side dish of corny lines that any female in her right mind wouldn't care for. Whisp finally pulls up into the dirt driveway, gets out and go's up to the door followed but the world's biggest pervert ever.

"Blood I think Whisp is home" Lily calls down the basement stairs but gets no answer. Rhy go's to check the peep hole in the front door but doesn't make it as a super loud girlish scream echoes into the house before the door is opened by Whisp who wasn't the one whom screamed. She walks in Lily walks in from the kitchen standing next to Rhy and Mark all giving Whisp and the newcomer a puzzling look.

The man stumbles into the room before dropping to his knees, head down, and him gripping his lower parts in man down stairs pain. "This is…well I can't really say his name right so I named him Sarah" Whisp says pointing to the purple haired man. "Sarah isn't my name" the man somehow says but in a squeaky voice. Whisp glares at the man then turns to the three.

"Does anyone have a better name for Dr. Pervert here?" Whisp calls to the three and they all shake they're heads no. "Whom agrees to the name Sarah for this sad little man may say I or na so speak now or forever hold your tongue." Whisp asks the three. All three calls out I and even an echo from Blood in the basement agreeing with the three sending all silent for split second before Whisp swings a judges hammer hitting the man named Sarah on the forehead knocking him out. The three and Whisp look down at Sarah before calling out here-here all at once.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk Show

(Author Note: This is going to be weird for you all probably but I wanted to do cause I thought it be fun. Anyways I'm being the host of what your about to read. I'm going by the name Alpha so you don't have to read a lot of : I, me, my. Its just like if I was another character in this chapter.)

"**LADY'S AND GENTALMEN! **Let me tell you what is about to go down…I've been asked to explain Sarah's background and who he is, so you all can understand him better. My name is Alpha and I'll be your talk show host for this lovely afternoon." Alpha says as she straightens up her papers at her wood desk and swings back and forth in her wheelie chair. "but don't worry its only for this chapter. **NOW WELCOME MY FRIENDS BLOOD, MARK, AND LILITH! **For they are going to give us their take on Sarah hm…" Alpha says waving a note card in the air with her other hand she pushes a button that makes a cheering crowd sound.

The three walk into the room and each sit in a chair next to the desk with the chairs in a line next to each other all facing forward. "so Blood what do you think of Sarah the newcomer?" Alpha ask as she puts down the note cards. "well if you must know I don't really mind him, I mean at first I was like "well there go's all the piece in the household" and you know the Whisp thing but now knowing he's just a huge perv it doesn't much bother me." Blood answers Alpha before picking up a cup of water and sips some.

"Yes thank you Blood. Mark same question" Alpha asks well she doodles something down. "…you know what I think…" Mark replies not bothering to open his eyes and taped his finger in a irritated way at the end of the chairs arm. "yes, yes I do" Alpha says nodding in agreement and snickering.

"now Lilith…" Alpha she starts to ask but Lilith cuts her by saying "I think he's a huge pervert but yet he's kinda hot though I'm not into purple…aw who am I kidding, I don't know what purple is. I'm colored blind. I only know his hair color cause Whisp told me plus I'm a perv myself not a huge one but a pervert all the same". Silence filled the room before Alpha clears her throat and said "um well I wasn't going to ask you the same thing as the boys but ether way you answered it…so moving on".

The three got up and walked out after Alpha had the cheering crowd sound out for a couple minutes. **"NOW PLEASE WELCOME RATHEN AND WHISPER!" **Alpha yells now standing with her arms up like if she was yelling goal. Rhy walks in being pushed in by Whisp before they sat down Whisp being the closes to the desk.

"So how are you Alpha?" Rhy asks her as he leaned forward to look at the female host sitting now at her desk. When he asked her she looked at him then stood. **"I MADE A MOO COW ON FIRE!" **Alpha yells holding up the paper that she was doodling on earlier. Rhy stares and Whisp just laughs.

"**AND WE'LL BE BACK AFTER THESE IMPORTEN MESSAGES!"** Alpha yells before lighting the paper on fire.

GO MAKE SOME NEW DISASTER.

THAT'S WHAT I'M COUNTING ON.

YOU'RE SOMEONE ELSE'S PROBLEM.

(Author Note: That's part of the ending song to Portal 2 video game.)

"**AND WE'RE BACK! **So Whisper what you think of Sarah?" Alpha asks sitting back down as firefighters are in the background trying to put out a fire that have started well on break.

"I do you think I think huh he angers me…no like full on just pisses me the hell off but he is a ok guy when not hitting on you. That's very rare to see that though." Whisp says crossing her arms.

"What about yo-…" Alpha was suddenly cut off by a 12 year old girl with brown hair that reaches her shoulders and has green eyes, wearing a ice blue t-shirt reading **"I LOVE YOU! RHY!" **in bold white writing on her chest and comes busting in yelling **"I LOVE RHY!" **over and over again. Whisp and Alpha look at each other then back to Rhy with blank looks. Rhy gasp as the girl jumps him stealing his shirts leaving him bear chest and she still clung to him like no tomorrow.

"Oh ok who let the fan girl in?" Alpha asks as she gets up and points at the girl whom is now sitting in Rhy's lap, playing with his tail and giving him the puppy dog eyes. The Rhy fan girl then raps her arms around his neck and tipped herself back bring Rhy and her onto the ground with him on top.

"Ooh Rhy you naughty boy you" says the fan girl before giggling and the firefighters finally leave. Alpha sighs "huh please enjoy this lovely picture of a duck armed with a mini gun shooting a mentally disabled giraffe".

All you hear is screams and elevator music playing well showing the picture.

"Sorry about that folks…Now for what you all have been waiting for…**SARAH!**" Alpha calls out as she fixes her messed up hair from what have happened only minutes before. The door opens and Sarah walks in waving as the cheering crowd sound rings out then he takes a set in the chair next to Alpha's desk.

"Its nice to have you here today Sarah" Alpha says and stops pressing the cheering crowd button. "um thanks and please call me by my real name" Sarah says as he rest his left ankle on his right knee. "yeah no…so I have many questions for you. For starters, what was your child…" Alpha says but gets cut off by Sarah saying "sorry but I just have to ask…on my way in I saw Whisp trying to pull off a 12 year old looking girl who has boxers on over her own pants, guessing that there from Rhy. Who is on the ground naked and hogged tied and may I add has a C branded onto his ass probably from the love crazed fan girl.".

Alpha with a shocked face from hearing what was going on outside slaps her forehead but tries to acted like she known about. "huh what about it?" Alpha asks as a red mark fades from her forehead. "what's the deal with that and where can I sign up for it?" Sarah asks giving Alpha a creepy pervy grin. Alpha just slaps her forehead again before yelling **"MOVE ON!"**.

(Author Note: I'm simple going to name who's talking then what they say and move on to the next question.)

Alpha- "So Sarah what was your childhood like?"

Sarah- "well I didn't know my parents or had any family so I was alone"

Alpha- "Sorry to hear that, I had it similar. So what's your powers and where'd you get them?"

Sarah- "being that I had my powers my whole life, I'm guessing they came from my parents and my powers is the power over nature…oh and I'm pretty kick ass in karate."

Alpha- "Aw I see and where are you from?"

Sarah- "Japan"

Alpha- "hm…were you always alone up until you came to the states or did it change before you came into the states?"

Sarah- "no at the age 12 I was taken in by a woman named Kisa whom runs a whore house…that's probably where I became a lady's man"

Alpha- "So when you lived with this Kisa person you became the pervert you are today…well after coming to the states what did you do?"

Sarah- "I started my own whore house. I mean a fantasy erotic establishment. Where any man's or/and lady's kinky/ sexual fantasy comes true for a good price of course."

Alpha- "Well then how about you tell us what your hates and favorites are then you habits, ok?"

Sarah- "My favorites are top hats, my hair I take good care of it, pork buns, bloody movies, and red spider lilies. My hates are soap operas, porn, bald people. My habits that happens but yet I'm trying to stop it is getting drunk when turned down by a girl and a good habit is getting laid."

"Well thank you for sharing your story with us but there's one last thing I want to ask you…" Alpha says with a nod and throwing all her note cards to the side where they scattered all over the floor. "your welcome and what would that be?" Sarah replies as he switched lags. "are you straight?" Alpha asks with a evil grin and sits back in her chair. "…no…" Sarah says in a whisper as he slouches in his set hoping no one noticed what his answer was.

"**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! SARAH IS BIESEXUAL! **and that about raps up the show folks…**THANKS FOR WATCHING!**" Alpha announced after she jumped up onto the desk.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!" **Rhy cries out as his eyes shot open being scared awake by his weird talk show dream. "wh-what th-the hell?**!**" Rhy asked himself stuttering from lack of breath. Rhy can't see anything just pure darkness. He started reaching up his hand looking for the coolness off the piping of the headboard but finds something warm and smooth. Running his hand up it he started thinking to himself "oh god what do I do if Whisp is leaning over me? Wait what do I mean what am I going to do, I going to push her the hell off of me. I like Vina not Whisp" but he stops his hand on their upper arm being afraid to know who this may be.

Instead Rhy removes his hand soon as he did that he felt something heavy pressed against his lower half like if someone sat down there but then he felt hands run up and down his sides underneath his shirt. This made Rhy bush some and jolt from the touch but the hands wont let Rhy move away from who ever is upon him. The person whom is trying to seduces Rhy leans down to Rhy's face to were their lips hovered over Rhy's ear and one of the hands kept a grip on Rhy's chin.

"Aw you fell asleep when I was telling my story to you and the other and now your having bad dreams but don't worry I'm here now, my pet" the voice whispered tickling Rhy's ear with its hot breath. Rhy's eyes widen as he could tell who's voice that was and that the voice's owner's free hand traveled down to Rhy's boxers but before it could enter them Rhy punched the voice's owner, knocking the owner's body off and onto the floor.

"**YOU F%'EN ASSHOLE! WHAT THE F% IS WRONG WITH YOU?" **Rhy yells in anger and at the top of his voice then sat up fast turning on the night stand lamp revealing Sarah on the ground about to get back up and only wearing his boxers. Suddenly the door to the gust room where Rhy is staying in swings open revealing an pissed off Whisp whom is only wearing a black tank top and neon green underwear which the shirt doesn't cover.

"**SHUT THE F% UP! YOUR ROOM IS RIGHT DOWN THE HALL FROM MINE AND YOU!" **Whisp yells and snarls as she saw Sarah standing in what is for the moment Rhy's room. **"RHY TURN THE F%ING LIGHT OFF NOW!" **Whisp demands pointing to Rhy whom jumped when she did such but did what she asked. **"AND YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS ROOM AND IF I KECK YOU IN HERE AGAIN YOU'LL BE LOSEING INPORTENT PARTS!"** Whisp snarls again as she demanded for Sarah to leave the room also making him jump too when she pointed at him then she left the doorway to go back to bed leaving the two guys alone.

Sarah go's to the doorway and turns to grab the door knob. "wait…why did you pass up Whisp's room and came to my room?" asked Rhy as he covered himself with the blanket. "I didn't pass it up, her door was simply locked" Sarah replies with a grin then shuts the door behind him as he left. Rhy shutters for a moment then lays back down trying to shack the thought of Sarah almost getting his way with him before going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Party Shock

Blood and Sarah was sent to the small town that was miles out from Whisp's house fetching food for it seems that Lily and Whisp had eaten or made a mess of all the food within the house in they're sleep the night before. Blood demands that Sarah doesn't leave his sight but Sarah answers back that he isn't a child and doesn't need to be baby sited. Blood roles his eyes not wanting to deal with Sarah at this moment so he hands Sarah a different shopping list that belongs to the shop across the street from where Blood was shopping. Sarah takes the list from Blood in a demeanor of irritation before he headed across the street.

When Sarah got across the street and opened the door he sighed and looked over noticing a bar that's when a sneaky grin creped onto Sarah's face. Letting the shop door go as it shut on its own he then left to go to the bar. Upon opening the bar's door a blast of loud music leaked out filling the air outside as did the sent of cigarettes mixed with alcohol and sweat. Sarah took it all in before stepping in as the door fell closed behind him people turn to look who came in soon followed by everyone looking at this skinny leather jean, tight short shirt, with fish net under it, light purple hair, top hat wearing stranger. Even the music stopped Sarah walked deeper into bar before noticing two young fine looking women sitting at the corner table.

Sitting down with the ladies the music started back up. Sarah turns to the shorter of the two girls whom had reddish short curly hair with hazel colored eyes. "hey there sweetness how are you doing?" Sarah asks only getting a stare from her. The other girl with longer black hair and icy blue colored eyes looks at him and asks what he wants. He turns to her "so baby, its my birthday today and I was wondering if you two fine ladies would like to…" Sarah starts getting cut off by 'Sweetness'. "we aren't whores" Sweetness says as Baby nods.

"no, no, no I only wanted you two sexy mommas to come party with me that's all" Sarah grins. Baby and Sweetness look at each other then Baby asks if there will be beer there and Sarah nods with a grin. The two ladies decide to come and Sarah writes down the address to the house and the time it'll be starting before getting up and holding a finger to his lips meaning to keep this on the down low then left the bar. Sarah then went to do the shopping finishing it quickly putting it all in the back of Whisp's van even faster then doing the shopping.

Blood comes up to the back of the van opening it up and placing his stuff in not even bothering looking to see if Sarah got the right stuff being that he was in a irritated mood. Blood gets into the drivers set and starts up the van and they drove back.

Hours later…

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHO THE HELL GOT ALL THE FUCK'EN ALCOHOL?" **Whisp yells in a demanding tone turning her gaze to Blood as he walks in from bringing in the last of the groceries. Blood looks around finding boxes and boxes of hard licker through out the kitchen. **"DAMNET SARAH!" **Blood hisses as he set down what was in his hands. Whisp growls at him then turns to Lily "what the hell are we going to do with all this booze?" Whisp asks. Sarah walks in fixing his top hat before asking anyone who is listening "what time is it?".

Blood, Whisp, and Lily death glare at Sarah but before they could beat the shit out of Sarah for wasting all their money on beer the door bell rang sending silent's amongst the group. "oh that must be my gests" Sarah grins as he slipped away from the angry mob in the kitchen to answer the door. Sarah opens the door revealing the two ladies from the bar and behind them was a massive group of people who can only guess was the rest of the bar. Sarah's grin lessens but instantly repair as he steps aside and motions his hand for everyone to come in.

Whisp, Blood, and Lily sticks they're heads out finding out what the hell was going on in the living room. Only finding that all the stuff has been removed except the wooden coffee table leaving the rest of the living room empty. The people come in looking around as they gathered within the room leaving the three in the kitchen speechless as they watch with shocked faces. Sarah waves to his gests then enters the kitchen but as soon as he steps in Blood grabs him by the shirt and slams Sarah against wall next to the fridge.

"**YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" **Blood hisses in Sarah's ear making Sarah shutter a bit as Blood's now extended fangs rubbed against it. Behind Blood stood Wisped with her arms crossed and Lily with her hands on her hips both with pissed off expressions. "what its my birthday and this is my party" Sarah says still with his grin not trying to get out of Bloods grip.

(Author Note: Think of Gin's grin from Bleach when Sarah is grinning.)

Whisp and Lily look at each other with the same thought going through they're heads. "We know its your birthday and all but what good is having a house filled with abnormal people if half the town knows where this house is" Lily says both girls sigh when suddenly hardcore metal music starts blasting but when this happened they noticed right away that it was Mark playing his electric guitar.

"**WHAT THE HELL MARK IS IN ON IT TO!" **Whisp snarls in anger as she throws her hands in the air in a way saying 'aw come on'. "yep Mark is my partner in crime here" Sarah says with this Blood released Sarah lost in his own thoughts. "well since these people are already here and we have all this licker why not have the party?" Lily says to Whisp as Blood turns to them. "I agree" Blood says as he nods leaving Whisp shocked.

"Fine" Whisp sighs letting Sarah and Lily take the beer out to the gests. Hours has passed the party goers are hovering around outside and having a mosh pit inside where Mark is playing as he stands on the coffee table. Some are sitting on stair case, playing drinking games within the kitchen and others making out lining the walls. Whisp is in her room laying on her bed when a couple making out open her door thinking they can use her room to mate in. She gets to her feet and up the small slope yelling at the couple whom doesn't notice or hear her until she just pushes them straight out of her room where they knock into Rhy.

"**AH! **Get off me" Rhy demands pushing them away from him as he and Whisp stair at one another like if they haven't seen each other in forever. "well hello Rhy" Whisp says followed with a grin. Rhy just smiles back and hands her a drink that wasn't spilt when hit with the make out couple as in he was holding two, as if he was going to go see Whisp ether way and Whisp noticed this. Whisp gave him a weird look and took the bottle then sniffed it. "what is it? You afraid I drug you or something?" Rhy asks watching her. "what no I just never hand alcohol before" Whisp replies then took a sip before making a funny face like if she just smelt something unbelievably horrible.

Rhy laughs at the face she made and took the drink from her gesturing that she doesn't have to drink anymore of it which made Whisp happy. Meanwhile Sarah is in the living room looking for the two ladies he invited exclusively. Sarah pushes his way through the crowd avoiding the mosh pit finding the two girls in the corner of the room once he broke from the crowd. Sarah went into shock when he found Sweetness sucking blood from a random goth chick's neck and Baby grinding on Sweetness from behind. This turned Sarah on but when he went over there to get in on some of that though he was ran off by Baby.

Whisp was talking to Rhy about what he was doing all day. It turns out Rhy was writing a self letter when he fell asleep or at lest that was what he told Whisp. When in reality he has spent the day trying to get into the book he took from her merely days but had no luck. Rhy and her walk into the living room finding that Baby has thrown Sarah into the mosh pit sending laughs amongst them. When suddenly a crush like noise blared out silencing all the party goers and Mark before the cheers of people yelling **"FIGHT!" **outside sent everyone inside the household to go outdoors.

Outside there is a large crowd of people crowding around a large in the belly area, drunk frat boy if anything getting in a fight with Blood. Lily tries to step in and stop this fight before the frat boy gets killed but failed. So Whisp stepped in between the two making Blood instantly stop but that didn't stop the fat drunk guy whom swung hitting Whisp straight in her gut. Knocking her back two feet onto her back sending silence and whispers amongst the crowd. The sight of Whisp getting hit drove Blood into a rage but before he could get his revenge Mark smashed his guitar over the fat loser's head knocking him out.

Snapping Blood out of his rage but sent the crowd into a all out fight like a huge hardcore mosh pit without music or a large bar fight without the bar. Whisp sits up griping her stomach as it healed. Blood brings Whisp out by holding her in his arms which only freaked Whisp out being she didn't like being held off the ground and Blood knew this so he set her down. Lily and Rhy walk up to them all thinking the same thing: "this party is over". The four nod and start yelling but no one heard them so Whisp had Rhy get the hoes.

Lily and Whisp went to fetch the remaining people with in the house as Blood got the blow horn. Finally getting everyone to leave Blood went in and grabbed his coat only to run into Sarah who had a black eye. "where you going?" Sarah asked Blood as Blood simple replied "going for a walk…" with that Blood left. This didn't bother Sarah as he had a game to set up as he thought this Mark walked in. "ready to up hold your side of the deal?" Sarah asked with his grin growing ever so bolder.

Mark nods and goes back outside to find a buzzed Rhy. Whisp and Lily come into the living room from up stairs with an agitated look. "You do realize that we all have to clean this mess up right?" Lily says crossing her arms. "no I got that covered all I want is my birthday present which I know you two don't have one but instead you two can play a game with me" Sarah says leaning on the wall. Whisp looks at Lily as Lily asks "what game?". "oh well I'm glad you asked we be playing seven minutes in heaven" Sarah says with a small giggle.

Whisp and Lily blink then burst into laughter making Sarah's grin lessen. "There's only us two and you four guys. How is that going to work?" Whisp asks calming down some. Sarah's grin comes back as he points passed them sending them to look behind them. Finding Sweetness and Baby sitting against the back wall with Sweetness nodding off. Whisp and Lily look at them with dumb founded faces.

"Aw I fucked your mom in your bed" Lily says her way saying 'aw crap' and Whisp replies with "you can say that again". Sarah stops leaning when Mark walks in and nods at him before leading the sleepy Sweetness to the hall closet leaving her inside then taped a rose petal onto the door. Mark then tells Lily to go to her room and wait there. Mark turns to Whisp and baby before he went into the kitchen being down with his task. Leaving Whisp, Baby, and Sarah in the living room.

"Well lets begin" Sarah says leading the two ladies into the kitchen so that they can sit at the kitchen table and get started. After they all sit down Mark hands Baby a empty Mountain Dew bottle and tells her to spin it. She does and it spins around about four times before it stopped landing on herself. Sarah pulled up his top hat from under the table and held it out for her to reach in. Baby reaches in and pulls out a orange slip of paper that had a drawing of fire on it.

Sarah puts the hat back under the table before explaining that on the back it'll tell you what part of the house you need to go and the picture on the front tells what you'll be looking for to indicate that's the right room. Baby flips it over as two words are written reading: up stairs. Baby shrugs and heads out the kitchen and up the stairs. She heads down the hall looking at the doors finding two unmarked ones and two marked ones making four room total that are up stair. Baby came to door that has a match taped to it figuring matches make fire that must be it so she opened the door to a now grinning Lily.

Whisp decided that she would spin the bottle next so she did making it spin so long that she had time to get up get a can of Dew and sit back down before it could stop. When it finally did stop Sarah had the hat all ready for the poor sucker whom was Mark. Mark reached in grabbing whatever he felt first which appeared to be a green slip of paper with a wild horse drawn on it and the back reed: up stairs. Mark simply stood then left once up stairs he went down the hall to the every end and took the toy horse that was taped to Blood's room door off. He then turned around not paying attention to the moans coming from Lily's and knocked on her door before says "times up". Then went to his own room which was across from hers but crosser to Blood's.

"So its down to you and me" Whisp says as her head leaned on her hand. "yep here you go" Sarah grins like if he was extremely happy for himself as he handed her a light blue slip of paper that had the sun drawn on it and reed: down stairs. "you is I can't pick mine?" Whisp asks holding the slip. "well the bottle is pointing to me and I picked one out already" Sarah says but when Whisp went to look down at the bottle but Sarah got up and bumped it making so she'll never know if it was really pointing to him or not, on the other hand though she doesn't much care. Whisp just rolled her eyes before getting up and headed into the living room.

Going down the down stairs hallway she finally found the door that had a sun shaped gummy sucker taped to it. Whisp did take notice that the room behind this door was the gests room that now holds residents to Rhy but yet she didn't know if Rhy or that short girl or anyone from the group is behind this door. Whisp slowly opens the door and steps in being welcomed by muffled sounds. She closed the door and turned around to see whom is making those sounds not bothering to turn the light on. What she found was Rhy blind folded with a rag tied around his head that lead into his mouth stopping him from yelling and his hands cuffed behind him as he sat on the bed.

Being that it was Rhy she got in this dumb game a small blush started making its way onto her cheeks but because of that she was glad it was dark in the room. Her face started heating up more and more as she stepped closer as did her heart flutter a bit but Whisp didn't understand why this weird feeling is building up within her, she had never felt it before. "Maybe I'm getting sick" she thought to self not wanting Rhy to know who was in the room with him. Whisp was in front of Rhy now and he knows it.

Rhy can't tell who's who by sent like Whisp can but he does feel a presents and he can tell its not human and that its female that's pretty much it though. Whisp takes the rage away letting Rhy have the ablates to speak. "Who are you?" Rhy demands right after she takes the rag away. Whisp stays silent but watches him. Rhy asks again trying not to be to demanding hoping that would get a answer.

Whisp climbs onto the end of the bed in front of Rhy. She wants to tell him but she also thought when would she ever get a chance like this to mess with him yet she didn't know how to mess with him just yet. He kept asking and sometimes ask if she would at lest remove the blind fold. Whisp got back up and left the room leaving Rhy alone again but then came back in and got back onto the bed.

Whisp reached around him and uncuffed his hands letting the cuffs slip off the bed. Rhy instantly went to take the blind fold off but Whisp hands grabbed his as he was reaching them stopping him from removing it. Then it came to her so she pushed hem over onto his back with her straddling his waist and still holding his hands but now holding then against the bed making Rhy struggle for freedom. Whisp grinned but then its like something came over her and she bent down and kissed Rhy lips to lips.

Shocking Rhy and herself she just kept herself there. Rhy didn't know what to do about this, he had feelings for Vina but something within him wanted to kiss back. Whisp finally came to her senses and started pulling away but only to get sucked back in as Rhy kissed back leaving them both shocked again. Whisp broke free as their kiss had escalated to more of the tongue variety. Whisp noticed what she had done and ran from the room leaving Rhy shocked of himself.

Sarah was standing in the hallway near Whisp door with now two black eyes. "The to girls left…thank god. So how was yours?" Sarah asks in pain but didn't get a answer being Whisp went straight into her room slamming the door behind her. "oh I see" Sarah sighs then turns only to find Blood standing there dripping wet.

"Um…" Sarah says as he touches the wet coat and Blood just says "its raining" then asks what went on well he was gone. Sarah tells him but the news angered Blood resulting in him punching Sarah in the gut for letting such happen then storms up stairs with a worried/ gloomy/ pissed off emotion.


	9. Chapter 9: What go's down?

Days later-

"Wait so your leaving?" Lily asks following Whisp outside as she walks at fast past to her van. Following Lily was Rhy then Blood after him was Mark and following last was Sarah. "yes I'm leaving" Whisp says with a hint of irritation in her voice. Whisp go's to the back of the van and opens the van's back doors before throwing a black duffle bag in followed by a dark green suit case. Whisp then shuts the two doors before going to the passenger seat and opened the door then started cleaning it out.

Rhy walks up and go's to open the side door to get in but Whisp grabs his wrist stopping him. "Your not coming" Whisp says to Rhy with cold eyes. Rhy looks to Whisp then to Lily. "but you promised him you'll fine his mate" Lily says as she walked up to Whisp, Rhy yelling in the background about how him and Vina aren't together. "nobody is coming with me this is a solo job, in and out" Whisp says then shut the door as she hands a trash bag of trash from the van to Blood.

With Rhy, Lily, and Sarah all talking each getting louder and louder as they try to talk over one another. Whisp growls in irritation before getting into her van's drivers seat. Starting it up made them shut up as Lily then ran to Whisp's window. "Lily if I'm not back in a couple days…well you know where to take them" Whisp says before hugging her dear friend "make sure it wont come to that" Lily whispers into Whisp's jacket as she pressed her face into its soft fabric. Rhy then go's to Whisp's window after Lily walked away.

"So its been like months scenes Vina went missing are you ever going to help me find her or should I call 911 reporting kidnap?" Rhy asks as he crossed his arms as he stood in front of her door. Whisp narrow her eyes and lets out a low growl hiding it under her breath "you do realize that she's probably dead right?" Whisp says looking up at Rhy with anger in her eyes. "cause most kidnappers kill they're victims within a couple days after adducting them" Whisp says with a cold tone as she looked away from him and fettled with the wheel. Rhy went silent and uncrossed his arms giving Whisp a series face. Whisp wanted to look to him, wanted to show her true feels with him but couldn't she had to pull away before it gets worst.

Whisp roles up her window as she roles down the passenger's window then yelled "Blood could you find my book for me thanks" that being said she turned to Rhy but only found him looking up to the stars with sadness staining his face. As Whisp ruled up the passenger's window she whispered to herself "Sorry". A last wave to the gang and she was off driving off into the night. The next day Rhy woke to Lily yelling at Sarah, Mark practicing his guitar skills all in the living room. "Morning" Rhy says followed with a yawn but it seemed no one heard him.

Blood walks down the steps of the stairs and spots him then grins a toothy grin well more like a vampire fangs grin. Rhy simply smiles back thinking why the hell is he grinning at me like that. He soon figured it out as Rhy noticed that Blood had found Whisp's book that Rhy had took from her room. Blood walks up to Rhy before grabbing Rhy's hair pulling it after him making Rhy struggle and hurt but followed. He then pushed Rhy into the basement making Rhy stumble but Rhy managed to stable himself.

"Walk… now" Blood ordered Rhy which Rhy followed. They went down what seemed an unbelievably long stair case before coming to the end entering into a large open space. Near the back wall which all the walls look like the inside of a cave a waterfall was falling from a medium sized hole in the ceiling. The water from the waterfall was filling a large and deep pond that had a small shallow part. The pond was against the right wall and branches off into a narrow creek that flows a couple feet before turning into a bared drain whom was built into the wall.

Hanging over the pond was a steel cage that had a flat bottom and a rounded top. Leading from the cage was a thick chain going across room and is connected to a pulley that it self is connected to the left wall. On the left side of the large room was animal heads, pelts, and horns decorating the wall under them was a pattern of tables and weapon racks. Most of the racks hold melee weapons and some special to the skills of the people living in the house above. A gap in the pattern was where the pulley is.

On the tables were mostly books or scrolls with lit candles littering the whole area plus lit torches grouped together making chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Against the every back wall was a long table that curved in a u shape with items glowing upon the table above the table was a large crystal ball floating and shelves that were carved into the wall the table was against with lit candles filling the shelves. Blood let Rhy look around as he got stuff set up. Rhy walked up to the table at the far wall and looked at the glowing items. There was five stone balls about the size of basket balls all nicely spaced apart from each other and each on a iron stand so they wouldn't touch the table.

Starting from the left the first one had a deep orange glowing hand print on it. The next one was a red glowing hand print and next to that was what looked like a slightly opening eye glowing a golden yellow color. Rhy stopped at the eye one and looked at it intensely like if it was calling out to him. He shook his head and went on to the next one. Which was a green glowing hand print and next to that was a blinking purple glowing hand print. Once done looking at the signs Rhy turned his attention to the large floating crystal ball.

Rhy reached out to touch it but right before his finger tips can touch it Blood calls him over. Rhy looks at it for a moment then went to Blood. Blood stands up straight from where he was kneeling and takes couple steps back before gesturing with his hand to look at what he has done. Rhy looks then turns to Blood "Um what's with the cage?" Rhy asks him. Rhy then looked behind him finding the waterfall has stopped and the cage hanging over the pond was the one in front of them.

Silence filled the air before Blood clears his throat making Rhy turn back around to face him. "Get in" Blood demands Rhy but Rhy backed up shacking his head slowly "…no…" he replied to Blood. Blood glared at him and smirked "get into the cage Rhy" Blood demands again. Rhy shacked his head again but at a faster past then broke into a run for the stairs. Blood grinned then ripped his own wings out and took flight landing in front of the stairs and Rhy.

Rhy growled at Blood as he spread his wings out and Blood being taller then Rhy bowed some hissing at Rhy with his vampire fangs shining in the glow of the lit torches. Rhy jumped at Blood but got easily over powered. As Rhy struggled around trying to get Blood off his back his movements slowed before stopping and he dropped to his knees then down onto his chest pasted out. Blood stands and snickers as he wiped away some blood from his chin. When Rhy came to he found himself shirtless and sitting in the cage hanging over the pond his wings lining the cage walls blocking his view out until he moves them out of the way as he stood up.

"**BLOOD YOU LET ME OUT NOW!"** Rhy demands as he shouts down to Blood whom was holding onto the lever that can when let go or unhooked drop Rhy and the cage straight into the water. Blood smirks then lets go of the lever and watched Rhy drop like a rock into the pond. Once the cage hit the bottom Bloody grabbed the lever and cranked it forward so the cage would start lifting. The cage is now out of the water back to its normal spot with a gasping for air Rhy. "let 'gasp' let me 'gasp gasp' let me out" Rhy chokes out water and wipes his dripping wet hair from his face.

Blood steps on a large button that was placed near the pulley. When he stepped down on the button it made a hook comes out of the wall and held the lever so he can walk away from it without Rhy falling into the water but also made it were the cage dropped to right above the water. Blood grabs a long stick that has a hook at the end from the wall and walked up to the edge of the pond. Rhy looks down at Blood as his breathing is now normal and his hair slicked back. Blood uses the hook and grabbed the cage bar and pulled it to him and set it to rest on the ground.

Blood and Rhy glare at each other before Rhy speaks out demanding to be let out but this unsettled him unfortunately Lily started yelling down to see if they were down there. With that Blood kicks the cage making it swing off the ground and back over the pond swinging back and forth. He then walked to the pulley and stepped on the button again making the hook go back into the wall and made the lever spin out of control dropping the cage. The cage hit's the edge before splashing into water and disappeared into the dept of the pond.

Meanwhile…

Whisp is walking up to a large mansion wearing a long slick black dress that sparkled in the light like the night sky. The straps keeping it up tying behind her neck and showing all her back. A slit go's up her left lag in the dress until it reaches right under her waist. Whisp stopped in front of the mansion looking up at it then to the steps ahead of her thinking "I hate heels". after such thought she went up the steps and into the mansion.

When she opened the door loud music blared out along with laughter and people talking. Whisp took in a deep breath and stepped in shutting the door behind her. Once inside Whisp looked around founding people standing around talking and some dancing. It mostly seemed like a prom with couples grinding against each other, the guys standing with one another talking about how much they're going to get laid at this party, and the girls grouped up together gossiping about how Britney sucks any and all guy's members. The every site of these pointless clicks makes Whisp stomach turn as she watched the party goers mingle with one another.

"Huh why is it when ever I come to a vampire party as such all the blood suckers attending remind me of horny fifteen year olds" Whisp whisper to herself before embarking into and through the crowd trying to get to the other side. Half way though the music changed into a slow song making the couples spin slowly to the beat. A tall pale man grabbed Whisp in a way that had them dancing together to the slow song. This man whom was wearing glasses and a black tux, also had long black as midnight hair and neon blue eyes.

The man looked down at Whisp and spoke with a deep voice "Greetings moon chaser" the man said his voice sweet accompanied with his looks he could easily draw anyone in like a poisons snake pretty to look at but deadly. Whisp looked at this man and grinned "well hello to you to X or should I call you by your whole name?" Whisp says as they swirled in circles. "no, no only X with you" X says now grinning before leaning her back then back up. "so X where's your girlfriend?" Whisp asks well they sway to the slow beat.

The grin disappears "Why?" he asks Whisp's grin then follows "you know why" Whisp says with that they came to a stop. "your not taking her away from me" X replies and Whisp growls at him. Whisp reads his face and looks to her right finding Sashi across the room approaching a empty table. Whisp left X but he shortly followed her as she went to Sashi. As Whisp came near Sashi she called out in a friendly tone "well, well, well, Sashi its been so long".

Sashi stands from where she sat and greeted her friend "Whisp you stray what brings you to my home?" Sashi asks as they shook hands then offered her friend a seat. Whisp and Sashi sat at the table that Sashi had already been seated at. Whisp looked at Sashi with a sadden look then said "I found him…". Sashi's expression changed from happy to worried. "its gotten that bad then" Sashi says in a lower sad tone.

Whisp nods and took out from her little hand bag long sleeved black gloves and set them on the table. Then Whisp picked up the tables napkin and rubbed the top of her left hand scrubbing away the skin colored paint reviling pitch black skin that had a ashy feeling to it when touched. Sashi placed one of her hands over her mouth when she saw what Whisp had done. Whisp looked up at her dear friend "I'm dieing" Whisp whispered before she put on her gloves. This alarmed Sashi making her stand in shock.

"What about the others?" Sashi asked trying to stay calm and sat back down. "I got them gathered but they're power can't stop it anymore and on top of that the Splinters know about it as well" Whisp says leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. Sashi sits there thinking "I'm coming with you" Sashi says getting complaints from X behind her. Whisp nods and stands "we leave tomorrow and you know where to find me" she said to her friend before taking her leave.

Back at home…

Rhy struggles to get free as the limited air he has is dropping fast soon he runs out and his body go's limp and his eyes close. The glowing stone with the golden color eye starts shinning brighter as the eye opens all the way. That eye sign then glows and shows up on Rhy's bare chest awakening him and forcing him to turn into his gargoyle form. It this form Rhy's horns grow longer and he gets a bit of a snout well his legs grow longer as they stand with the animal like back legs, all his skin is now ruff and gray with his wings and tail showing. With his bare hands that now have claws rips on the cage and burst out off the water landing on the ground on all four then stood up straight before yelling Blood into the heavens.

(Author Note: Its voting time now here's what you need to vote for…oh and on answer per question.

1. Who will Rhy end up with Vina or Whisp?

{Vina is just human and she's the kind, shy, innocence type}

2. Well it end here or will there be a book two?

{not ending with this chapter so don't freak}

3. Will Vina live to see the day of book two if book two was voted a yes?

So there it is answer the three question with a yes or no or even a reason why and I'll count them up the answers will infect the next chapter so thing wisely.)


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

"Man I hate mornings" Whisp says as she leans her head back against the back of the back seat. A grown follows Whisp's words coming from Sashi in a agreement well she sat there next to Whisp. "Are we there yet?" both the girls ask at the same time they press their faces together with a blank impression. X rushes air from the corner of his lips making a long chuck of his hair go up and settling down away from his eye. "no not yet…ok?" X replies but before he could finish says the last word they asked again making him growl and grip the while tighter as this was going on for almost an hour now.

Whisp giggles to Sashi and Sashi grins then reaches behind the seat her and Whisp were sitting in grabbing a bottle of alcohol before yelling out to X **"LOOKY WHAT I GOT!"**. X turns the review mirror to were he can see what his girlfriend was talking about but when he notices it was alcohol his eyes widen. Whisp grins and takes the bottle waving it around. "Don't do it Whisp! You have no idea what that'll do to Sashi." X demands as he tries to watch her and the road at the same time. Whisp's grin grows wider giving him the idea that she did no what she was doing.

Whisp grips the neck of the bottle with one hand and with the other hand she gripped the cork. X slams on the breaks trying to stop Whisp even if it meant sending her flying but what he forgot was Whisp was the master of making people air born. Which he remembered as Sashi flow forward into the passenger seat and X himself was thrust forward only to be stopped my his seat belt. Whisp not moved by it at all chuckled before popping the cork off the bottle letting the sent of the liquor fill the van. X tries to role down the window but Whisp climbs from seat up to him and pulls him from the front seat and pushes him to the back.

Whisp roles the window back up letting the sent festered within the van before buckling her seat belt and speed off sending Sashi back to her seat right next to X. As she landed next to X she looked up to him "Hey h…how ya -hiccup- ya doing?" Sashi says to X with a slur in her voice hinting to her being drunk by just the sent of the alcohol. Whisp laughing evil like to herself the whole time as she listened to Sashi and X talking more like X fighting Sashi off as she tries to 'love' on him. Whisp pulled up to her home and got out stretching out her limbs.

Whisp froze as her eyes widen when she notices what had happened to her house. "What is it Whisp?" X asks as he gets out trapping Sashi within the van. He looks to the house finding parts of it broken off those parts were on fire and the people who lived in there passed out laying in the yard beaten and bloody but alive. Whisp shacks her head as if waking herself up before running to her family and drop to her knees checking if they are ok. Lily groans as she opens one eye making Whisp crawl over to her in a panic to get to her.

"What happened here?" Whisp demanded with her tone filled with panic, anger, and worry. Lily coughs up some blood and struggles to lift her arm but manages to point towards the forest behind Whisp. "I'll be back Lily ok so don't worry cause X and Sashi will take care of you and the others" Whisp says getting to her feet and looked to X who has now calmed Sashi down and both stand nodding to Whisp agreeing to helping. Whisp then runs to forest stopping and looking back just now noticing that Sarah and Rhy was missing from the group. She groans then turns and runs into the forest.

Whisp go's deeper and deeper into the woods until she found herself in a sizeable clearing were only a large, tall, lone tree planted in the center and a small creek raping around it before it could branch out leading itself into the forest where it disappeared. Whisp steps into the clearing looking around for any sign of her missing group members but nothing. Whisp turns around to head back when she saw Sarah against a tree. **"SARAH!" **She calls and go's to run to him but shortly stopped as she notices that the whole back of him was what looked like melting into the tree and vines coming from the tree and ground starting to climb up and around his body. "Sarah what happened to you?" Whisp asked reaching out to touch him but he turned his head from her making her stop.

He was beaten up pretty badly but he still had his perverted yet attractive grin on his face. "Sarah don't…don't g-" Whisp started to say but was stopped by a load rustle sound coming from the tree in the center on the clearing which made Whisp to look away from Sarah. When she finally looked back to Sarah she found him all the way raped by the vines. "Sarah…" Whisp whispers as budding purple roses sprout around the vines and as they bloom the vines make one last squeeze well glowing before falling apart showing that Sarah has disappeared making the flowers, vines, and the tree he was in wilted away.

Whisp go's to the wilting tree and touch the spot were Sarah was with a worried look playing on her face but she turned away. The rustle in the tree happens again making Whisp go to the tree. As she walks up to the tree in the center on the clearing she sets a hand on the bark then looked up it finding Rhy a couple branches up with no shirt and his pants ripped away up to his knees with cuts all over his body. "Rhy?" Whisp called out noticing he was still in his other form. When Rhy looked down to her with his eyes glowing slightly making Whisp back away from the tree.

Which only made Rhy jump from the tree landing behind Whisp. She looked up to find him leaning over her making his hot breath hit her neck. Whisp jumped a bit by this and turned around to face him "Rhy was our house attacked or something did Splinters attack well I was gone?" Whisp asked still looking up at him. Rhy groans then grins a toothy grin before speaking with an abnormally deep voice "No neither I did it". Whisp's eyes widen at his voice and even more at what he said "Rhy how could you do that?" Whisp asked with anger threaten her voice.

Rhy grins more then steps towards her as Whisp steps back this going on until Whisp back reaches the tress stopping her from going back any farther. "Why don't you tell me about why I'm really here?" Rhy asks her as he places a hand on the bark on the tree near Whisp head with a small smile on his face and straightens that arm so he can use it for support. Whisp looks at him for a bit before shacking her head no then went to go around him but he slams his other hand into the tree on the other side of her head. His smile disappeared as he leaned in so his face is now closer to hers and glares into her eyes as did she to him.

He then leaned back "Fine don't tell me we'll move onto the next subject" Rhy sighs as he still has that deep voice going on. Whisp looks away from Rhy and bites her lower lip secretly fighting with herself about how hot he is right now with his deep demanding shirtless self. "So why don't you tell me about that night you kissed me, hm?" Rhy grins and leans back in. Whisp eyes widen a bit and one twitches "I did no such thing" Whisp growled trying to look further away from him.

"Then why wont you look me in the eyes?" Rhy demands only to get silence from Whisp. He grips her chin a bit to ruff as it made Whisp want to struggle from his grip. He watched her struggle for a couple minutes then kissed Whisp with the passionate though this sending wide eyes onto Whisp face. Mentally Whisp screamed to herself about she needs to stay away from him but yet she wanted more at lest to stay in this moment just a little longer. Rhy pulls away and puts his hand back on the tree "Hm now why did that feel so familiar?" Rhy said looking up as if he was truly thinking about it only to turn his attention back to Whisp with a more angry look on his face.

"How about you tell the truth now" Rhy demands with anger filling his weirdly deep voice. Whisp looks up at him then pushes one of his arms out of the way before walking around him in silences. Rhy turns on his heel and grabs Whisp wrist **"STOP FUCKING LIEING TO ME!" **he shouted being completely pissed off. Whisp turned to him with tears of anger in her eyes.

"**YOU THINK I WANT TO LIE TO YOU! I HAVE TO LIE!" **Whisp yells back. Rhy grabs her other wrist with his free hand and pulls her in close to him. **"TELL ME!" **Rhy demands **"I CAN'T" **Whisp yells shacking her head no and struggling to get free from him. **"DO IT!" **Rhy orders pulling her even closer Whisp just keeps shacking her head no. **"WHY?" **Rhy growled his arms now raped around Whisp to keep her from trying to hurt him as she struggled **"BECAUSE YOU'LL HATE ME AFTER!" **Whisp shouts looking up at him with tears rushing down her checks these tears shocking both Rhy and Whisp.

"You'll hate me then you'll leave…and I'll…" Whisp whimpered as Rhy's grip around her loosened letting her droop down as the tears kept coming even though she fought back against them only to fail. "You'll what?" Rhy asks his deep voice now lacking anger. "I'll…" Whisp pushed away from him only to stumble back and fall onto her knees. "I'll die" Whisp finished so she can cover her face with her hands ashamed to let him out of all people see her cry for no one ever seen her cry only Lily had but now Rhy the one person she started to have feeling for but couldn't be with him.

Rhy looked down at her on the inside he couldn't help but feel bad for making her cry but didn't show it on the outside. Whisp finally stopped crying feeling a bit dizzy from sudden burst of emotion but at lest it stopped. He sighs "Get up" Rhy says to Whisp but all she does is stare at him then to the ground. He growls and grabs her arms pulling her to her feet only for Whisp to fight back against him knocking him off balance sending both of them to the ground with her on top of him. Whisp brings herself up slowly as she used one hand to lean on and the other to rude her head.

When she opened her eyes she found Rhy staring up at her with a almost angry but not quite there look. "n-no" Whisp whispers as she went to get off trying to find a blush away from him and tried to away from him though didn't get far as Rhy placed his hands on her back pulling her down to him so their noses and chests were touching. "and why not?" Rhy says answering to her earlier comment. Before Whisp can even get her mouth open to say something Rhy put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a ruff but yet passionate kiss.

(Authors note: From this point on is going to get rated R for adultery so if your not into reading that kind of thing just look for the ending sign. Ending sign is: (0/w/0)… so look for that face to read on if your skipping this part, Sorry I'm a pervert.)

His body filling with lust for her as he made the kiss more genital trying to get her to kiss back. Whisp didn't want to get close to Rhy and didn't want to do anything she'll regret later but at this moment she felt one thing and nothing she told her body to do was working. He licked her lower lip trying to get into her mouth to deepen the kiss but she didn't grant him access or returned the kiss all together. This making him mad he rolled them over to were he was on top his hand still on the back of her head to keep it from hitting it against the ground then removed it. Rhy sat up as he sat on her hips using his knees to keep him from hurting her.

Looking down at her "When I ask again your going to let me in" he demanded but he can tell with the look she gave him when he said this that she wasn't going to. He growled and stretched his wings out and leaned his head back breathing out a long hot breath into the cold night air that made it visible to him and that's when it hit him. She started to struggle under him as he took a bit long to think it but she wasn't going anywhere. He turned his attention back to her with a almost evil grin plastered on his face making her stop with a weird look on her face.

Rhy held up his hands as if he was showing her where they were or where they were going as soon after he rushed them under her shirt stopping with both hands grabbing onto her breast making her gasp. This sending pleasurable chills down both of their bodies but Rhy snapped out of it before Whisp could and stuck his tongue into her now opened mouth. This made Whisp widen her eyes but ended with her closing them and started kissing back this made Rhy even more lustful. He then ripped her shirt in two making it un-wearable.

Whisp broke the kiss and pushed Rhy back as she sat up some looking at her torn away shirt then looked up at Rhy with a angry glare. Rhy grins and reaches down and unclasp her black bra that had the clasp in the front of it showing her fully naked chest now. The bra slide down her arms and onto the ground as Whisp was stuck in shock mode. He just grabbed that them snapping Whisp out of shock and got slapped across the face by her. He turned his face back to her with a red hand print on his right check and a small grin formed.

"So its going to be that way" he chuckles "what you me-" she replied but got cut off as he pushed her back down more ruff this time and pushes his body against hers before biting onto her neck hard to hurt but not to draw blood. This making Whisp moan loudly which shocked Rhy and he pulled back to look as her face. A huge fat deep red blush was dancing on Whisp's checks as she covered her mouth with one hand and looked away from him. "Damn we're going to have some fun" he says but before he could go back to torturing Whisp she pushed him back were he landed on his ass. Whisp climbed onto him were she now sat on his hips using all her weight to keep him down.

She pushes his upper body down so he was against the ground. Whisp holds up her hands just like he did to her but he grins cause he doesn't have a shirt on for her to rip or put her hands under. She see's his grin and grins as well making him stop grinning "Have you forgotten that I'm not human?" Whisp asks as her finger tips catch on fire making Rhy's eyes go wide. The fire grows as something dark seems to form within it when the fire disappears Rhy finds that long black sharp claws have grown from Whisp's finger nails. "What was it you said earlier? Oh yeah _'Damn we're going to have some fun'_." Whisp chuckles looking down at him "You can bet on it" she says pressing her chest against his and her hands on his shoulders.

The air got heated as Rhy and Whisp get into more then one make out session ending up with both losing the rest of their clothes. Now Rhy is on top of Whisp again and is licking down her body stopping at her belly button to look up at her with a grin. He started rubbing her _'lower body'_ with one hand and messaged her breast with the other. Whisp had one hand within his hair and another clawing at his shoulder making it bleed as they both moan and pant with lust for one another. Whisp pulled on his hair making him stop and come back to her lips were she leaned up to his ear "I -pant- w-want you -pant- now!" she whispers with a demanding tone to him.

He gives her a devilish smile and flipped her around so she was on her hands and knees. Using his long tail to rap around her waist to hold her in place and a hand gripping her tail near the base but not pulling on it as he knows Whisp hates it when anyone touches her tail so her didn't want to push that limit. He used his free hand to guide his _'member' _to rub against her _'area' _letting her know how big and how ready he is but also teasing her as the rubbing made her pant even faster. Rhy then entered her ruff and fast as his _'member' _was dry though that was quickly fixed by Whisp as she wasn't dry at all.

After entering he went slow but that wasn't going to last long. He used his now again free hand to claw down her back which kept healing back so he had no worry about how many times he did it. As his thrust got faster and deeper her moans got more close together and more louder well she clawed the ground ripping out grass. Rhy's body started heating up getting hotter by every thrust now his wings twitched at the tingling feeling at the tip of his _'member' _that kept growing. Rhy unwrapped his tail and griped Whisp hips with both hands now.

Whisp looked back at him noticing his grunts are getting louder and she can feel him struggling to keep away from his limit but that was a up hill battle. Whisp eyes widen and she moved away from Rhy getting a couple feet between them as Rhy fell onto his hands now on his hands and knees. Him releasing his _'limit' _onto the ground below his bodies reaction had his tail curl up and his wing stretched out upward as his whole body twitched. He pants and stays in that spot for a bite then turned away from Whisp before reaching out to her for his clothes as they both get dressed.

(0/w/0)

They stand up Rhy turns to Whisp before walking over to her. When he got to her they look at each other then both fall over landing on their backs. Whisp crawls over to him and lays on her side with her head and one arm resting on his chest. He raps that sides wing around her and the other around him the wings meet together in the middle leaving their heads showing.

"Rhy?" Whisp calls to her lover and he clears his throat "Yeah?" Rhy replies to her his voice still deep. "Forgive me?" Whisp asks snuggling into Rhy's chest inhaling his sent. "For what?" Rhy asks now looking down at her face. Whisp yawns "for falling in love with you" she say falling asleep. "…its ok" Rhy says looking from her to the stars then fell asleep himself.

Morning came hours later but the sun wasn't fully up. Rhy was the first to wake he unwrapping his wings and sat up rubbing his head doing this pulled the one wing out from under Whisp. Whom just rolled over groaning before going back to sleep. Her making noses made Rhy look to her he now looking and sounding normal again. Rhy's eyes widen as he saw Whisp shirtless and flashbacks of what happened last night started coming back.

The lust from last night kept him from asking Whisp 'why he would hate and leave her if he know the truth'. So he though maybe she's tell him if she half asleep as that tactic worked on his dad when Rhy wanted money or info. So Rhy leaned down near her ear and softly asked "Whisp, why would I hate then leave you?" he whispered. Whisp groans and replied "because I'm dieing and need…" she went on mumbling the rest. Rhy holds back a small growl before asking again.

"because I'm dieing and need to take your life to live" Whisp says before rolling over again. Rhy sat back up with wide eyes of what he heard and shook his head not wanting to believe it. He leaned back over to her and asked why she sweeps her hand over her wolf ear as the other twitches making Rhy ask again. "chosen one…prophesy…" Whisp says and mumbled again but this time Rhy didn't want to hear the rest. Instead he stood up looking down at her then turned away as he walked away disappearing into the forest.

Whisp wakes to rain poring getting her all wet as is everything else was to. She looks to where Rhy was sleeping but found nothing only finding herself alone as he was nowhere to be seen. She stood and looked up to the dark gray clouds glade that its raining for tears had started to overwhelm her.


	11. Chapter 11: Group Trip

The rain raged on making Whisp's body shiver and shake as she made her way back home. As she stumbled out of the forest from where she had entered Whisp then fell to her knees. "What the fuck was I thinking? Mating with Rhy. -growl- He must of found out why I truly kidnapped him somehow." Whisp shouts in her mind. The tears had stopped by the time she made it to the front door of her home. Whisp took a deep breath before opening the door.

The first to run up to was Lily with a pissed but relieved look on her face and following her was Sarah. "Where's…" Lily started to ask but the look Whisp had in her eyes told her to not ask. Sarah looked Whisp up and down before wiping away some blood from his nose with his sleeve "If I had known Rhy was going to do that to you I would of used the rest of my power to join in instead of teleporting here for safety." Sarah said with a smirk. Right then blood got up from the floor leaving a girl behind and walked up to Whisp. He looked her over before gripping her shoulders and narrowing his crimson eyes with a look that demanded to know what had happen the last night. Whisp looked away from Blood's look and tried to pull away from his grip but failed.

Though noticing the stranger on the floor gave her the power to put aside her Rhy problems and pull away from Blood. "Who are you?" Whisp asked with venom in her voice and a cold glare in her eyes making the point that she wasn't in any mood to deal with trespassers in her territory. With this the girl stood up and stepped over to Whisp holding out her hand to greet Whisp properly. Whisp looked at this girl who had a long braded red hair, lime green eyes, and looks at lest seventeen. This girl was a bit shorter then Whisp and smiled sweetly looking like she's trying hard not to upset anyone.

Whisp ignores her hand and crosses her arms in front of her still with cold eyes "I'll ask again, who are you?" Whisp demands. The girl slowly puts her had back to her side "my name is Mia" the girl replied. At this Whisp stepped closer with narrow eyes and canines showing as she smelt Mia's sent. Mia shivered a bit at Whisp's actions but didn't dare make a move. Whisp stepped back and turned so she could see Blood but not revealing her back to Mia.

"Why is she here Blood? Your sent is on her so you should know" Whisp asks with a low growl and only got a innocent clueless look from Blood who watched Whisp and Mia closely and a small blush from Mia. "Um Whisp…" Mia started but posed when Whisp turned to her with almost angry eyes for she didn't know why Mia a stranger, would know her name this made Mia avoid eye contact with her. "Blood and I are old friends. We used to write to each other until a year ago when he stopped so I thought I would come visit. I didn't mean to come so late though it just took longer to get the money for the trip then I thought it would be." Mia said finishing what she had started and looked up thinking Whisp would understand and let her stay for a bit at lest. Though this wasn't the case Whisp was staring down Blood growling with anger. Mia grow slightly mad herself and reached out and grabbed Whisp's wrist in a attempted to stop Whisp before she could get fully angry and her.

Lily tried to step in but Sarah stopped her from downing anything. "Don't you dare treat Blood with such disrespect!" Mia hissed but didn't yell. This made Whisp turn to her with Whisp's normal insane smile and her eyes screaming **'COME AT ME THEN'**. Mia's loss red hair flared up some and her braded hair whipped around as her body heated up with anger but before she could say or do anything she felt something sharp pressed against her neck. Mia froze finally noticing that Mark, Lily, X, and even Sarah were ready to fight Mia.

"Don't you dare think about it…bird" Sashi hissed in Mia's ear and she held the dagger to Mia's jugular ready to open her up and watch her bleed to death. At this point Mia knew that she could take them all but she wouldn't go down alone at lest. For Blood's sake though she calmed herself and let go of Whisp. Whisp in return growled in whipped her other hand around before gripping Mia's throat and single handedly lifted Mia off her feet chocking her. Blood gripped Whisp's upper arm of her unused arm and yanked her back forcing Whisp to drop Mia whom fell onto her butt.

Whisp ripped away from Blood's grip and stepped away passing Mia "Lily its time you know what to do" Whisp called out before leaving the living room to go to her room. Lily watched her leave then ordered the rest to go to the basement to gather the gear they'll need. Blood held out a hand to help Mia off the floor. Mia took his help and got to her feet but when she looked down she noticed he didn't let go of her hand this sent a dark blush to her face which she tried to hide away from Blood her best friend and crush. Blood lead her outside were they stood in the front yard.

"Mia…its nice to see you again but…" Blood started to say letting go of her hand. "but…" Mia replied trying to keep him going with what he started to say. Blood turned to the side watching some birds flying around "you should leave" he says bluntly. Mia stared at her friend she had for five year and her long term crush with shocked eyes. "But w-why?" Mia asked looking down away from Blood with sadness staining her eyes.

"Whisp is getting ready to se-…" Blood starts to say but gets cut off as Mia runs off towards the house with anger beating off of her. Busting through the front door and looked around finding no one so she started to search the house looking for Whisp. **"ALL HE HAS EVER TALKED ABOUT IS WHISP THIS AND WHISP THAT! AAAHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH AND BLOOD WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE!" **Mia screamed in her head with her anger growing and her eyes fully glowing bright green now. She had tried two rooms so far until she came to a locked thick door. Pounding on it she can hear Whisp's voice telling her to go away.

Mia managed to kick down the door revealing a now fully clothed Whisp with dry hair crouched down near her bed not facing Mia. Mia screams in pure anger as she charges at Whisp only to miss and find Whisp now leaving the room. Waving her hand but not looking back to Mia Whisp says "I don't have time for your make believe jealousy problem with me so just leave already". This sends Mia overboard to what looks like a whole different personality completed with a different voice appears with a deep passion to kill Whisp.

Mia jumped straight through the large glass sun roof window of Whisp's room. Once high in the air Mia's pale teal shirt burns off revealing a black leather chest piece that covered her whole front with a zipper going down the middle. One strap going across her shoulder blades and another strap going across her lower back making sure to keep the front piece on but to reveal her whole back as well. With that in the middle of her back two large bone structures of a birds wings rip its away out of her back. Mia starts to fall back to the ground but before she can get far she screams again this making her boney wings light themselves on fire making her fly up farther into the sky.

Mia flies forward and dives down to were she was only a couple of feet off the ground but still flapping her wings so she wouldn't touch the ground. Looking pissed as hell she crosses her arms and stares daggers at Whisp who is standing far away from her but still in front of her. Whisp looks at Mia and Mia's wings and smirks some at the what seems to be a opponent who can give Whisp a fair fight. Mia watches through her own eyes within her mind as her pissed other personality takes charge. Whisp took this chance to speak out to Mia well to Mia's more darker side.

"Mia, I don't understand your problem for all I did was ask you to leave only so you wouldn't get hurt" Whisp calls out to Mia even though she knows she could have been nicer about it but Whisp was somewhat grateful to Mia for distracting her from her emotions. **"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR REASONS ARE BECAUSE ALL I'M GOING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" **Mia yells as she flaps her wings faster making the air dry and steam rise off the ground from the heat of her wings dry up the puddles. Whisp's smirk left her lips now as she stared at this girl who wishes to take her existence away. Whisp was weakened by her 'illness' and if Mia's set her on fire Whisp would have to change to her natural form to save herself but once that happens she wont be able to change back. Plus she needed her strength just in case something goes wrong well they're doing their job.

Sashi walks out of the house caring a black box that had a yellowish gold light shining through the cracks of the box. Out came Mark after Sashi with his guitar in hand both Sashi and Mark look at the seen in front of them but Mark reassures Sashi that he'll handle what's going on and to keep the other at the van. Sashi nods and keeps walking to the van which was parked in the old barn. Mark walked up to Whisp "The van is packed and ready do you want me to handle this?" Mark asks Whisp gesturing to Mia who at the moment looks like she's fighting with herself. Whisp sighs and nods before stepping back so Mark may take her place.

This caught Mia's eye and got her to refocus on them. "How you don't mind me taking Whisp's place in your little clash?" Mark asks surprising Mia as she knew from Blood's letters that Mark isn't much of a talker but here he is speaking a whole mouth full of words without a pose. Mia flapped her wings with a smirk "it doesn't matter to me I'll go through you then move onto Whisp" Mia says cockily as she reaches out with both hands putting them together before shooting out fireball after fireball. This caused a deep gray colored smoke rise as the fireballs made ruff contacted with the ground and Mark. When the smoke cleared Mia found a unharmed true form Mark strumming his eclectic guitar from this is caused a shield of sound shielding him from Mia's attack.

A wire leading from Mark's guitar is stabbed into the back of his neck and he is playing fast with his head down. Looking up to Mia he inhales air before stop playing. Mia took this opportunity to fire more fireballs but before any came out Mark realest his booming voice upon Mia making her scream in pain and clutching her ears in hopes this will make it stop but it didn't. Dropping to the ground in pain she cried out for help which Blood answered by stepping in the way so he would get hit by the voice and not her. Mark stopped when noticing it was hitting Blood.

Blood stumbled a bit but turned to Mia who was still laying on the ground in pain. He picked her up bridal style this made her blush hard and look up to him in shock. Blood leaned down and whispered some sweet words making her pass out. "I'll take her home then meet you later" Blood says as he goes down onto one knee setting Mia down to lean on his up knee so he can take is long trench coat off and wrap Mia in it before picking her back up and flying off into the sky. Whisp watches them then turns to Mark and watches him change back before he walked over to the others by the van.

Whisp looked to the forest hoping Rhy would walk out thinking he simply got lost but that was a faint hope. She turned away from the forest, took a deep breath, and went to the van were she got into the passenger side of the van and left the house for what seemed the final time.

Rhy sat upon a tree limb at the very top of a tree. His eyes held confession and hurt as he stared into the dark gray clouded sky being deep in thought. In the corner of his eye he spotted a dark moving object. Turning towards it he noticed it was Whisp's van driving down the road. "She's leaving again…I wish I can see her before she left?" Rhy thought to himself as he watched the van move father away from him.

He focused on it and before he knew it his eyes glow yellowish gold and this vision zoomed onto the windows of the van but couldn't see within it for the van was at a weird angel. Rhy stood up on the branch making the top of the tree lean forward then Rhy took off his over shirt and spread his wings then flung himself off the branch sending him high into the air. Rhy kept his vision on the windows as he tried to fly ahead on the van to look into the windows better. Once he did he spotted X driving, Lily sitting behind him staring out the window at the passing trees as she leaning on her hand which is supported up by her elbow. Sarah sitting in the middle trying to hit on Lily but failed. Rhy groaned before turning to the other side seeing Sashi sitting in the very back with the gear that was packed reading a book.

Mark sitting behind the passenger seat listening to his ipod and arms crossed. Rhy flies faster ahead and finally spotted Whisp sitting in the passengers seat with her head somewhat pressed to the window asleep. Rhy's eyes soften some at the peaceful site his heart throbbing in pain which confused him for he didn't understand. When along the line did he fall for her was it all those unnamed days were they would sit around outside on the porch talking. Or the days were she trained him to be stronger and to try to open his true power. Maybe it was all these nights were they would watch scary movies together then stay up the rest of the night talking about what they would do if the movie happened to them.

Rhy couldn't remember when or how it happened but he knew he loved Whisp even though she is different then any girl he had ever meant. Rhy fell into deep thinking not noticing the shadow that overcast him or that he was still following the van. Blood looked down as he followed Rhy wondering if he even knows if he was above him. "I'll try…" Blood thought to himself.

-Glimpse Back-

Blood had landed on the balcony of Mia's apartment still holding Mia who was still asleep. In surprise Blood found her balcony door unlocked so he let himself in. going to the couch he unwrapped her from his coat and laid her down gently onto the couch before covering her up with his coat. He stood up straight then bent back down and kissed her forehead. Watching her for a moment he wrote out a letter placing it on her coffee table then took his leave making sure to lock her balcony's door on his way out.

Mia woke hours later "Huh I was out for awhile…" Mia groans and sits up letting her eyes un-blur. When she noticed she was in her apartment she got pissed but when she spotted the letter on her coffee table addressed to her from Blood that anger faded. Mia picked it up slowly and opened it up it reed…

"Mia, I am truly sorry about earlier but you have to understand that I only wished for your safety and that is why I wanted you to leave. I was happy you stopped by but you do have bad timing. By that I mean I have important matters to attend to and I don't want you avowed in them. I do wish you can forgive me for not wanting the women I love so dearly to get hurt. And to forgive me for what I'm going to tell you… Mia you are a good caring person and that is why we can't be together and that's why I stopped writing to you. I can't bar to see you trapped in danger because of me but if I make it out alive and I'll try my hardest to do that. I promise to you I'll come back to you leaving all the danger behind me. That is if you'll still love me. Love, Blood. P.S. You can keep my coat."

Mia's eyes glazed over with tears at this for she would of never of thought of Blood loving her back. Mia set the letter back down before looking down finding Blood's black trench coat laid upon her. Mia picked it up to her face with tears running down her face "I'll always wait for you" Mia whimpered into the fabric then fell back down onto the couch.

-Glimpse Back Over-

Blood then diver down tackling Rhy sending them falling through the air. In sheer luck they landed on the van's roof top making a loud thud causing the van to come to a stop and the group within it rushing out to see what had happened. Whisp gasped to see Blood pulling out hand cuffs out of his back pocket and cuff Rhy's hands together. Sarah handed Blood a strip of duck tape which was forced over Rhy's mouth before he was placed in the very back of the van. The group voted and had Whisp sit back there with Rhy as Blood now is the driver, X in passenger with Sashi sitting on X's lap. "Um…well…this is uncomfortable" Whisp mumbles avoiding eye contact with Rhy who sat across from her.


	12. Chapter 12: Until the End, part 1

It was time nothing was going to stop Whisp's plan. The prophesy needed to be done and it needed to be done tonight. Lucky for Whisp is that it was only a two day drive to the cave mouth at the near top of the mountain that was behind her house. Whisp knew the painful decision had to make and she just couldn't be selfish about it. Thought in Rhy's mind she was even though Whisp hadn't told him the full reasons of this little prophesy of hers, until now.

The group had entered the deepest depths of the mountain cave and started to get things ready for the…sacrifice. Rhy looked in aw as he was the near last to enter followed by Blood. It was a huge opening and in the center was a stone table far above the table was two every large stone carvings. One the left was a gargoyle head strangely looking a lot like Rhy when he's in his true form. The eyes pupils are of holes where it looks like something needs to be placed, its mouth is open revealing its detailed teeth.

On the right is a carving of a wolfs head being same in size and same of eyes and mouth. He looked closer and noticed Whisp on top of the wolfs head with Mark her holding the large crystal ball from the basement and him holding two dark boxes. Whisp now standing on the tip of the gargoyles nose and Mark on the tip of the wolfs nose both holding the crystal ball and gently placing it in place in between the two carvings mouths so it sat snug between them. Then Whisp pulled out the basketball sized stone ball with the golden yellow eye mark on it and Mark pulling out same sized stone ball but this one had a deep blue eye mark on it. Both twisted the stone balls which made them split in half then placed each half into the eye holes of the carvings.

Blood pushed Rhy some to keep him moving forward but then it hit Rhy he's still cuffed and is heading to the table. As he got closer he then noticed on the ground a strange writing in a language he didn't know would run across the floor to meet up with a circle. Four circles to be correct and that making a crystal shape then on each circle the weird writing would branch off to meet the center where the table was were it to was covered in the writing. By the time Rhy refocused his eyes to what was going on in front of him he found himself being lifted up and onto the table by Blood. Rhy had little time to struggle before Blood un-cuffed him only to re-cuff him to the cuffs on the table where it held him down against the table surface. Then Blood gave Rhy one last creep grin before leaving his side to stand on the sidelines.

Rhy looked around franticly only to find Mark to his right holding a stone basketball sized ball with the red hand print. Sarah on his left holding same sized stone ball but with a green hand print. Sashi standing at his feet holding a stone ball with a purple hand print and Lilly standing by his head with a deep orange hand printed stone ball. Each one with a sadden face. Whisp jumps from X's grip who was flying above them and he goes to stand by Blood. Rhy leans his head up to look at Whisp only to rest it back down as Whisp comes to his right to stand by his side.

"Rhy I'm truly sorry-" Whisp goes to say but Rhy cuts her off. "Sorry for what Whisper? For filling your selfish need to live and not to think of anyone else but yourself?!" Rhy growls out staring her down with hurtful dagger eyes. Whisp sighs as the rest of her gang mumbles to each other about his comment. "Rhy this isn't about me…nor my life its about the world and the humans who live on it." Whisp says looking him in the eyes ignoring his glare. A moment passed without a word from him.

"well I know that Lilly had told you some off my story and well how should I put this…um ok so has it ever hinted to you that your green hair isn't normal. Well its cause the monster that did such evil things to me from my little story hunted down and killed all the green haired gargoyles and killed them all. You, Rhy are the last one of the 'Prophets'. The key to sealing away Melastar for good. The splinters are Melastar's followers and creations sent to hunt you and I down." Whisp says pausing once again. "W-what?" Rhy barley gets out in a whisper as his eyes widen in shock. Whisp nods "We had sealed him away with in there…" she says pointing up to the crystal ball. "…but the problem is only my beating heart is keeping it sealed that's how me and him are connected and by the prophesy written in his journal…" she goes on to say and pulling out the leather locked book that Rhy had stole from her at one point. "…your life will give me mortality which I need to keep my heart beating there for keeping Melastar sealed away forever. You see Rhy I'm dieing and if I die the seal will break releasing Melastar into the world where he'll enslave all of humanity or worse" Whisp finishes explaining the real reason of her kidnapping of Rhy.

Whisp throws the book up were X had caught it in mid air before flying up to a ledge that sat across from the carvings and over the cave door. Whisp then takes off her shirt revealing a single strip of black cloth that went across her chest to hide her boobs but leave the rest exposed. She grabbed the sacrificial dagger that laid next to Rhy before climbing on top of him only to straddle his hips. Gripping the handle of the dagger with both hands and raised it over her head she then node signaling for X to start reading out of the book. Which he did loudly and with in that unknown language.

On one verse Lilly, Mark, Sarah, and Sashi placed their stone balls into holes that each were standing over. One by one they started to glow and flout up into the air only by a couple feet. The color of each stone ball lit the writing that lead to the table and to each other. Then the carvings eyes glowed and lit the writing that teared down the carvings to meet with the other writing that changing the color of writing to a pure bright white. Whisp's exposed body parts then glowed with deep blue writing that lead up her arms and legs until it branched off on each shoulder to meet in the middle of her chest where it made a large open eye mark, this made her eyes glow the same color as well. The same happened to Rhy but with the golden yellow color.

Another verse came and the surrounding group started to hum as one. Rhy and Whisp stared at one another. As the reading was coming to an end Whisp raised the dagger even higher. Rhy pleaded with his eyes for her to not do this and bright blue sparkling tears rushed out of her eyes dripping off her face and onto Rhys exposed chest. Whisp closed her eyes tight as the last word of the prophesy was shouted out.

"I'm sorry" Whisp whispered as she brought her arms down dragging the dagger along with it but before it could meet the middle of Rhy's eye mark which is the center of his chest. A loud bang rung in the air notably a gun shout which pursed and went right through Whisp's heart sending her eyes wide open before falling upon Rhy's body were the bright glow of the lights died right along with her heart beat.


	13. Chapter 13: Until the End, Part 2

The entire mountain rumbled and rocks fell from the cave's ceiling. The book X is holding pages flipped from page to page in a fast motion. Lily was the first to drop out of her floating glowing state and onto her knees. She roared in anger of her sister's death before rushing over to Whisp and Rhy. Rhy's wrists and ankles now free from the bounding shackles that kept him cuffed to the stone table being with the 'end' of the prophesy.

Rhy holding Whisp's limp un-responding body in his arms close to his chest he was in complete and utterly shock. Staring into her lifeless eyes as if waiting for something within them to spark back to life but nothing came, only Lily who tore Whisp away from him. He followed suit to take her back into his arms like a small child when their teddy bear gets taken away from them. Though Lily wasn't giving her sister up for anything as she slapped Rhy's hands away before her and Mark take Whisp's body out with them as they're afraid of the roof to cave in on them.

Rhy watched them leave still in shock of Whisp the one person that would listen to him and understand him was now gone. Rhy turned to find Sashi and X fighting Blood. Seeing as Blood had an assault rifle and who was the one to fire it shooting Whisp. Something grow inside of Rhy within his core something dark, something red hot with hatred, but yet it was ice cold to. As if it told him to shut off his emotions to the world be cold and strike with hate. This something inside him made him dark which dulled his once bright eyes.

Sarah dragged Rhy to the way out but Rhy fought back he wanted to kill Blood or at least watch him be crushed to death. X pulled Sashi away from Blood and out towards the outer world. By now Sarah had left Rhy behind fleeing out of the cave. Rhy stood blocking the cavern's exit as he watched Blood. Blood making eye contacted and never breaking it he managed to grab something from a secret gap in the wall that was hidden away by a large rock blocking it. Rhy didn't bother looking to see what was in Blood's hands just didn't let his eyes leave Blood's.

Blood dropped what he had grabbed at Rhy's feet before jumping back and landing onto of the stone table. Laughing Blood raised his arms out wide as men in black suits and slick back black hair all looking the same came demon crawling down the walls behind Blood. The large wolf carving came crumbling down behind Blood the crystal ball started to crack and chips broke off as it shook and vibrated with power.

Rhy's eyes flicked to the crystal ball before going back to Blood but something tugged at his pants. Rhy looked down and found Vina tugging weakly on his pant leg. Her hair was messy beyond belief and her skin was paler then normal, her body showed signs of starvation and dehydration. "Oh she's still alive oh well…" Blood said before laughing again. Rhy even with his now cold demeanor he still helped her up and onto his back.

The crystal ball shattered into millions of pieces before freezing in the mid air. The center where the crystal ball was is a deep purple, greenish vortex then the pieces started moving again only this time it circled around the vortex before getting sucked in. Rhy taking this the sign to leave and did such. The vortex grow before blowing the top of the mountain sending Rhy and Vina into the air were Vina started to fall now unconscious. Rhy spread his wings and dove down going after Vina and saving her.

Rhy landed near the van where the others where before laying Vina down across the back seats. After he went to the very back where the group where morning Whisp death but Lily franticly tried to bring her back. No one stopped her until Rhy decided it was time for her to accept Whisp's death and try to move on. The group now only Sarah, Mark, Sashi, X, Lily, and Rhy stood in a line shoulder to shoulder. All knowing what must be done.

"So…we're all just going to go up there and fight Melastar?" Sarah asks putting a hand on his hip and looking to Mark. "For home…" Mark said strapping his guitar to the front of him and plugging the amp wirer into the back of his neck then turn and looked at Sashi. "For freedom…" Sashi said looking to X as she pulled out her two daggers. "For mankind…" X said pulling his long two handed sword from its place on his back before looking at Lily. "For the world…" Lily says whipping her scorpion tail around from behind her then looked to Rhy them now all looking to him. "For Whisp." Rhy growled out in an almost hushed whisper but they all heard him.

All at once they all took to the sky. Mark, Lily and Sarah leaping from falling rocks to fallen ruble working their way up but still keeping paste with their winged comrades. Sashi, X, and Rhy flying towards the enemy dodging falling rocks and ruble also each other. Everyone making their way to the top where Blood and hundreds of splinters and Melastar were waiting.

Melastar had stepped out of the now exposed to the world vortex, that disappears after more splinters had followed him out. Melastar isn't the skinny nerdy scientist anymore he's now taller and more buff and his whole right side is robotic. His skin is tan even when he was sealed away where there wasn't any sun he was still tan. His hair is black and curly and his one human eye is copper brown, all and all if he wasn't power hungry, crazy evil, and wasn't half robot he would have been really good looking and smart only makes him hotter. "Blood bring me the damn wolf it's time to end this once and for all." Melastar order Blood with a deep semi robotic voice that leaked with anger and determination.

Blood bowed and ran to the cliff where he jumped off diving down with wings bent. Diving down like a hawk hunting for pray he swooped right by the gang as he headed to the van. Rhy catching a glimpse of Blood within the corner of his eye made him turn back and chased after him. Meanwhile on the ground a black jeep drove up to the open van and out came Cole and Razz the brothers of Vina. Following after the jeep was a red semi truck with a long white trailer.

The trailer's back door opened up and out came loads of pirates and Skazen who was driving the semi truck. In the passenger seat of the semi truck was a tall hooded man with super long black hair that was all slicked back and out of his face. Getting out and using a cane this man looked young and pale wearing nothing but black and had an eye patch over his left eye. "Draco, are you ready to help our boys?" Skazen asked X's father who only looks at him. The pirates grab their gear and went to the foot of the mountain on top of the fallen ruble and went to shoot their graveling hook guns to get to the top but before they can shoot them.

Blood comes swooping down knocking most of the men over. Followed by Rhy who knocked the remanding men down in a hot pursuit after Blood. A loud booming sound called out notable Mark's explosion attack and which it was by loads of splinters had fallen off the mountain and into the surrounding forest where they then went towards the nearby town. The fallen pirates got up and went after them following their ordered from their captain, Cole. Razz bang his knocks together as the cold steel metal of his brass knocks make contact.

Razz and Cole went to follow the pirates but as they passed the open van they noticed that Vina was passed out in the back seat. Stopping them quickly decided that Razz will drive Vina out of here and Cole will stay with his crow. So Razz picked up his female twin and took her to the jeep where he then drove away from the danger zone. Cole went after his crow on a dirt bike. Skazen walked up to the back of the van looking at Whisp's dead body. Him and Draco nodded making them both took to the sky where each raised an arm.

This signed for their forces to come out of hiding. Millions of gargoyles and vampires raised from the forest them all darkening the sky. They all flow to the top of the mountain and town and fought in mid air. It was a war zone with bodies falling everywhere, the town folk screams can be heard as they were being slaughtered and buildings were burning to the ground. Sarah and Sashi were the first to be thrown from the mountain were they crashed straight through a burning building and landed in the park. With their energy all used up Sarah's body went into shut down so he can heal this resulting in him doing the cocoon thing over him and Sashi that he did in the forest a day ago.

This teleported them somewhere safer to heal for the time being. X on the other hand was so badly wounded that Mark ended up saving him even though Mark himself now in his demon true form is extremely badly wounded. Escaping the mountain together they fled to a safer place to recover. Melastar had ordered his troops to all different places around the world killing anything that moves. Lily in her now true demon form is trying to hold back Melastar's laver beam from exploding her. As the beam pushed her farther and farther back nearing the cliff edge.

Skazen drives down grabbing Lily and pulled her out of the way as the beam shot out it destroying three military jets that came to help. A part of flaming jet crashed into the van barley missing where Whisp's body was lying. Rhy stopped to look what had happened losing track of Blood only to notice him picking up Whisp from the burning wreck. Blood took to the sky again flying towards his master, Melastar. Rhy's anger just exploded out of him from seeing Blood holding onto Whisp like that.

Rhy's body burned and he changed into his gargoyle form but this time he is twice the size bigger than before. Rhy charged at Blood who had turned around to greet Rhy with a seductive grin. Melastar walked to the edge of the cliff were he kicked up X's sword that he left behind into the air before punching it towards Rhy where it stabbed him into the heart. The force sending to the ground in the town where it pinned him down and changed him back into normal form Rhy.

(Author's Note: …Isn't this where we came in?)

He lays there limp and alone pined to the ground, barely breathing for a sword has stabbed through his heart. Pinning him to what was somebody's yard of their home. Now slowly passing out from blood lose he thought to himself as he chocked out blood. "Where did I go wrong? I never got to save Vina…I never got to tell her how I…truly felt…" and with that finally though running through his mind he fell into unconsciousness.

Within his mind in the darkness he stood a spotlight turned on shinning on him as another spotlight came on a couple feet from him showing Whisp standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. **"****WHISP!"** Rhy screamed he wanted to run to her but his legs wouldn't listen to his demand of movement, in fact he couldn't even feel his legs. Whisp closed her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips as she shook her head then reopened her eyes. "Rhy, you didn't save Vina?" Whisp asks tilting her head some. "No, no I did I meant I couldn't save you I'm not sure why I said that I didn't when I did. You're dead and I couldn't do anything to prevent that." Rhy says with a sadden tone as he can feel the dark hold he had on himself from earlier disappear.

"Does it really matter, Rhy? You did what you came along with me to do isn't that all you really wanted?" Whisp asks her smile now gone as she straightened her head. "What? ...No, I mean yes…well it changed somewhere along the line" Rhy says rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down so he would look into Whisp's eyes. When he looked up he found Whisp standing straight in front of him she leaned her forehead against his shoulder hiding her face some from him. Her left hand shakily reached up and gripped his other shoulder "Please Rhy. Please tell me that the 'true feelings' you mentioned earlier was towards me and not Vina, just please tell that's true." Whisp begged him for the feelings she held for him to be returned. "Of course Whisp I lov-" Rhy started to say but stopped when feeling Whisp slipping away from him.

They both look down to find an iron arm wrapped around Whisp's waist. As they look to each other again Whisp was yanked back dragged into the darkness. The last thing Rhy heard was her voice screaming for him then a bright light flashed and he woke back up only to find splinters killing everyone human, gargoyle, vampire, military, and even animals. Bodies where every where Rhy looked up to find Blood crouching on a street lamp above him still with that grin from before. "Who would have guessed that a silver bullet dipped in virgin blood would put that old dog down lucky for you that I was sold fake silver bullets because that damn mutt just woke back up" Blood says to Rhy before pointing to a nearby water tower where the vortex has reopened trying to suck in Melastar.

Around the vortex are the crystal shards spinning in a circle around it the shards turn into round balls of all different sizes. Rhy looked to Melastar who is standing on the roof top to the right of the vortex holding Whisp against his chest as she struggled against his grip on her. Rhy's eyes widens at the sight of a non-dead Whisp. Rhy tries to move, tries to get up, tries to do anything but failed with the rest of the gang separated and scattered to who knows where not to machine Rhy's vision blurring in and out threatening for him to pass back out. Whisp noticed Rhy and struggles harder against Melastar who in return held her tighter back.

Rhy tried to call out to her but nothing came out just more blood. Melastar got tired of holding her so he let go only for the vortex to suck Whisp in. Whisp was to week to use her powers to fight back the power of the vortex. Rhy fought with his body only to fail his eyes widen as he watched Whisp reach for his help crying out his name until she was completely gone in the vortex. The crystal balls broke into smaller balls which shot out into the sky and some into the ground before freezing and returning to the vortex to form the large crystal ball again.

One of the marble size crystal ball shards landed near Rhy lucky for him near his hand were he barley managed to grab it before it could fly back to the vortex keeping it with him. "I'll save you Whisp, I can promise you that. Just wait for me I'll come for you and once I have you I'll never let you go." Rhy said within his mind towards Whisp even if she couldn't hear him. He felt useless, worthless, helpless the pain of this moment was greater than anything he had felt before. Then it happened again out he went passing out again from pain and blood lost.

The End…?

(Author's Note: Below is a sneak peek of book two, Crooked.)

"_Wake up, Rhy. Wake up, it's time to go. Come on hurry up you got to get up now__.__"_ A voice called out to Rhy through the darkness. "Huh… Whisp?" Rhy asks finally opening his eyes to the voice. What he saw was Whisp sitting on his waist looking down at him with a smile and the sun shining behind her with the hot wind messing up her hair. Rhy smiles back still feeling week but lift up his hand to touch her check though when it made contact she blow away like dust in the wind. Rhy's eyes widen as he sits up looking around to find it's a bright, hot, mid day. He still in that same yard but the grass is gone now.

Skeletons litter the streets the buildings and houses are now runes and rebel. There wasn't any sign of life anywhere Rhy was alone. Then he remembered the fatal wound in his chest and how he was pinned to the ground by X's sword. Finding someone took the sword which freed him and his wound had healed on its own. Rhy soon realized that he must have been in a coma for his hair is much longer as well as his nails. That and he is much taller now and with facial hair all suggesting to he had been out for at least a couple of months or maybe even a year.


End file.
